


Off to The Races

by ILikeJunkfood22



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Best Friends, Car Sex, Cheating, Curvy Reader, Death, Desperate Sex, Drama, Eating out, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tentacles (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, Face-Fucking, Finger Fucking, GOD HELP US, I'll tag more later - Freeform, Kidnapping, Lolita mention, Love, Magical Pregnancy, Masturbation, POV Female Character, Possessive Sans, Racism, Rape, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Soul Bond, Soul Sex, Swearing, Underage Sex, frisk is a girl in here, i hope my mom never finds this, my mom found it XD, psycho sans, sad asf, sans is shorter than you, thought of suicide, whore wife, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:18:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 30,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8128385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILikeJunkfood22/pseuds/ILikeJunkfood22
Summary: WHORE/hɔː/noun1.a prostitute or promiscuous woman: often a term of abuseverb (intransitive)2.to be or act as a prostitute3.(of a man) to have promiscuous sexual relations, esp with prostitutes4.(often foll by after) to seek that which is immoral, idolatrous, etc  You met the love of your life at just the age 13, having a sweet baby girl not too long after. 7 Years later you, your darling husband, and your daughter Frisk move into a small town called Underville populated with mostly monsters. The house you're renting out is owned by a monster named Sans Snowdin. He's short, stubby and plain looking to the naked eye, however to you there's something more. You don't know what it is about this guy but you're tempted by him in every way. You have the perfect house and the prefect family.  So why are you fucking around with the landlord?





	1. Queen of Coney Island

''I can't believe it. It's so nice! Frisk baby come take a look!'' I shout mesmerized by the height and beauty of our new home. 

Frisk stalked over looking uncharacteristically depressed. ''Mom I don't want to be here, let alone live here. I miss our other place.'' she says looking down at her feet. ''Please don't look that way baby, it'll get better. This house is bigger and more spacious than our last place so just please give it time. '' 

I feel bad seeing my child so down. I'll be sure to make her something sweet later on. ''Yeah I know it'll get better Frisky'' my husband says wrapping his arms around me. ''Dad you're supposed to be on my side''. Frisk says with a sigh. 

''We won't stay for long Frisk only for a couple of months'' he says with a smile. ''And by a couple you mean almost half a year'' Frisk points out. ''Hey you said it not me!'' he laughs out. 

''Adam baby lets just get Frisk settled in for now. Jokes later okay?'' I say taking Frisk by the hand leading her inside. ''Chara won't like this'' Frisk mumbles. I sigh. 

Here we go again.

''Let’s go see your room! I hear it’s got a nice view of the town!'' I say dragging Frisk along. ''That's the last thing we want to see right now.'' Frisk puffs out. Frisk has always been this way. 

Whenever she doesn't get her way she uses her imaginary friend 'Chara' as an excuse.  
However I don't mind. We all have our own ways of coping with life right? So,like any parent would, I play along. ''How about we put your things away for now and when we finish we can order pizza and watch movies. How does that sound Chara?'' I say with a smile. Frisk took a moment to answer. 

She looked away. ''Chara wants black olives on his.''

Nailed it.  
''Y/n!'' Adam calls out. ''I'll be right right back love, put up as much as you can in the mean time''. I say turning to the doorway. ''You're what he wants''. Hearing an odd voice I turn around slowly. 

''Did you say something Frisk?'' I say quirking an eyebrow.

Frisk just stares at the floor. ''Y/n come down here for a sec please!'' I hear Adam call out again. ''I'm coming dad!'' I joke giggling all the way down the stairs only to be met with a skeleton man standing in the living room.  
I slow down smiling politely to him. 

It's been a couple years since the monsters roamed the surface, however it's still very intriguing to come face to face with one of them. I nor my family are by any shape or form discriminatory to ANY kind of race. 

I remember my husband telling me that our new landlord was going to be a monster, not that I minded.  
''Hey baby, this is Sans Snowdin, the landlord I was telling you about. Sans this is my wife Y/n'' Adam says cheerily. Sans looks at me for a moment before holding out his hand ''pleasure to meet you''. He has a huge grin on his face.

Is he always like that? I take his hand without a moments hesitation ''It's nice to meet you too Mr. Snowdin you have a lovely home.'' ''sans is fine''. I realize were still holding hands. 

I quickly release it ''I'm sorry!'' I say blushing. Way to go, look weird in front of the new landlord.  
'' 's fine. I have a skeleTON more homes up for rent if you're interested.'' He says looking at me expectantly. I look to my husband confused and he bursts out laughing. ''It's fine Y/n San's is just a funny guy''.

It took me a moment to understand. Then it hit me. ''Ohhhh...heh that was funny. Sorry, I'm a little slow minded today. After all the moving and such''. Sans waves it off. ''you're okay. not everyone will get it on the first try tibia-nest.'' Sounds like he was trying to hard but it was kinda funny so I laugh. 

''Who would have thought the new landlord would be this humerus.'' I challenge. Sans grin seemed to brighten quite a bit after I said that.  
''well i'd love to stay and rattle your bones but i need to head back home soon. my brother is cooking dinner tonight, don't wanna to be late.'' 

Sans says looking at his non-existent watch. ''Shoot I forgot the envelope upstairs. Wait here a moment please.'' My husband says dashing up the stairs. We stayed in silence for what seemed like a lifetime. What do I say? I don't want to say something to offend the guy.

''so do you really like it here? tell the truth'' Sans says looking me over. ''Yes! I really do. It's really quiet out here and I think my daughter could use the new environment. We're from the city so this is new for us.'' 

Sans put his hands in his jacket pockets looking up. It was dark blue with white strings attached. He was also sporting black shorts with used to be white sneakers that looked all ratty and worn out. The inner mother in you wanted to wash them.

''you have a kid? oh yeah, your husband probably mentioned that.'' He muttered that last part. That was weird. Should he know how many tenants would be residing here.

Huh.

Maybe things were a little different out here?

''those look nice'' He says looking down a little. I cover my chest on reflex ''What did you say?'' He lifted his head staring back at my face. ''those paintings look nice. did you draw them?'' I put my arms down feeling silly. 

''Yes I drew those a while back. Being a housewife and all, you don't have much to do anymore.'' I cringe when I think about how bad it sounds.

''you make it seem like it's against your will or something. i mean your husband does looks a lot older than you'' he laughs out. I frown ''that's not funny Mr. Snowdin. I'll have you know i'm with my husband on my own free will''. ''no! i was just mess-'' ''I don't play like that''. 

It's bad enough people look down upon your relationship with your husband and now people like Sans has to go and joke about it. 

Just then I hear Adam running down the stairs. He's the kind of man that hates keeping someone waiting. My love bug..

''Found it! Hey is something wrong?'' My husband asks looking a bit worried. ''No baby everything's fine''. 

I say kissing Adam and keeping eye contact with 'funny man'. ''Sans was telling more jokes.'' ''Haha they get boring after a while to others but I love me some puns. They're always PUN-derful to me!'' I roll my eyes. My husband is a giant cinnamon roll.

''hey i should get going. good luck settling in guys.'' Sans says taking the envelope and leaving.

''But really what's up? You look like you were ready to attack''. Adam knows me more than I know myself.

''Nothing Adam. I'm just tired is all.'' He studies me for a second. ''Okay if you say so.'' Hey says picking me up and swinging me over his shoulder.

''Ahhhh!!!! Adam put me down haha!!!!''. ''Mom, dad! Where's the food?'' Adam put me back down. ''You take care of dinner, I'll bring in the remaining boxes. Deal?'' ''You know it. I love you Adam.'' 

He looked perplexed for a moment. ''I love you more sweetie. Remember that.'' He says pulling me into his arms.

From the moment we met I made a promise to myself to always remember....

 

Always....


	2. My Old Man Is A Bad Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys thanks a lot for the kudos and comments! I'm glad to share all of this with you. Sans had a scene in this chapter but I promise you'll see more of him. You just gotta get a feel on what reader's life is about. Oh, and I DO NOT support rape of any kind. This is only a story so please don't think it's okay. If you or someone you know has trouble with something PLEASE contact the proper authorities.  
> Reader is 20  
> Adam is 38  
> Frisk is 8  
> You can probably guess how old Adam was when they met. Sick right? It'll all come into play I promise!

After we get done with our pizza and movie it was time to put Frisk in the bath tub. ''I won't take one without you'' she says. She's always liked taking baths with her mommy, even if she is old enough to take one alone.   
''Okay mama but tomorrow you're going in solo capiche?'' I say sliding into the tub as well, knowing full well that this isn't the last time. Frisk lays her head back into my chest''What's wrong sweetie?'' She takes a while to answer. 

''I don't like it here mom. I think something bad will happen if we stay here.'' She looks back at me, her eyes filled with worry. This isn't like Frisk. She's never been this upset. ''Hey now, nothing bad is going to happen okay Frisk. I will always protect you and daddy will protect us both'' I say pulling her into my arms. It's silent for a moment.  
''Then who will protect dad?''  
Before I could answer Adam knocked on the bathroom door. ''Sorry to interrupt ladies but I think there's something sweet in the kitchen waiting for you'' amusement writen in his voice. ''We'll be down in a sec'' I say. ''Hurry up Frisk, before he tries eating it by himself'' I say lathering up her back. 

She grunts in response. I feel bad for dodging the question but would I be lying to us both if I say he can take care of himself. He isn't a fighter by any means. He's a pacifist and always has been. Not to mention his sickness...I just hope no harm comes our way.  
Once I finish rinsing us both off I get the drying towels and we head to our rooms to change.  
''I know how much you two like birthday cake!'' Sitting in the middle of the kitchen table is a 1/4 sheet of birthday cake. ''Wow, whose birthday is it hun?'' I can't help but laugh. He'd do anything to make us smile. ''We'll just say it's the house's birthday today. Or a welcoming to our family.'' He says sitting down paper plates. ''Anything is fine when birthday cake is involved'' Frisk says sitting down at the table. Frisk, of course, got the biggest piece. Adam settles for a small bowl of strawberries. 

'I hope my baby doesn't have nightmares tonight' I think, glaring at Adam playfully. He must have read my mind because he looks over at me and mouths 'I'm sorry'. After Frisk is finished with her cake i send her upstairs to brush her teeth then go to bed.  
''I'll be there in a second Frisk'' I say cleaning the plates and crumbs off of the table. I feel Adam wrapping his arms around me. He breaths in my scent for a little while. ''I'm sorry if you don't like the move y/n. If it were up to me we could have stayed in the city and Frisk wouldn't...''. 

I turn around and pull him into a hug ''Don't Adam. You did what you needed to do. This couldn't have been helped. So please don't blame yourself okay?'' I pepper kisses all over his face. He seems to calm down for now.  
Reaching down in front of me I gently stroke the bulge in his pants. He gasps holding me closer by my ass. I pull his face in for a kiss plunging my tongue in his mouth softly moaning. He quickly turns me around and pulls down my leggings along with my panties. 

He holds me against the table and quietly thrusts inside of me. I hold my hands against my mouth. He's going agonizingly slow then he speeds it up. I pray to God Frisk doesn't come down stairs. With only a couple more thrusts he cums deep inside of me. Of course it didn't take him that long. He's been pent up for almost a month.  
''Um..I'm sorry babe. I didn't know it would be that fast. I can take care of you later?'' He offered.  
''No it's okay..I liked it even though I didn't finish. I'll go check on Frisk'' I say pulling up my leggings. I don't think ill of him because of that. I would tell him how I like it but would he enjoy doing it though? All of a sudden I feel as if i'm being watched through the living room window. I stand there for a couple of seconds before I hurriedly walk over to close the curtains. 

The living room has a good view of the kitchen. Which means the table would be seen. I blush at the thought of someone...Frisk. I remember. Jogging up the stairs I see Frisk's room at the end of the hall. I walk to her doorway hoping she didn't hear or see any of that. It was very careless of me to do that tonight.  
''Hey mom.'' She's laying in bed reading a book. I inwardly sigh.  
''Hey baby Frisk. What are you reading?'' I ask walking over to her bed. ''Nothing much, just a book about how to become an explorer'' she says flipping through the book. I remember her always talking about exploring the world. Going to new places, meeting new friends. But if that's the case why didn't she want to move here? I reminded myself to ask her later. 

Now's not the time. 

''You're going to do big things Frisk. No one in this world has as much determination as you do.'' She looks up at me. ''I know! I'll find out all of the worlds secrets. Nothing is safe from me!'' she says eyes burning with promise. ''Haha! I already knew that. Whose child do you think you are? You can do anything you set your mind to.'' She blushes and pulls the cover above her head. ''Oh no you don't'' I say pulling them down.  
I give her lots of hugs and kisses. This little kid is my life, there's nothing I wouldn't do for her.  
I contemplate on whether or not I want to wash Adam's cum out of me. I'm on birth control so it might not be so bad to sleep like this. I'm soooo tired. I've never been this exhausted. Tomorrow will be better and brighter like it always is.  
Walking to our new bedroom I'm surprised to find Adam already in bed. ''Couldn't wait for me'' I joke taking my clothes off. ''Sorry, I was feeling a bit fatigue so I thought it would be best to lie down.'' Alarmed, I rush over to him ''do you need me to get you some water?'' 

Adam has type 1 diabetes. He has to be on insulin for the rest of his life. The thought alone scares you. What if he accidentally leaves home without it or... 

''No no, I'm fine. Just need to lie here for a bit'' he says taking off his glasses and putting them on the nightstand. He looks as if he's thinking for a moment. ''Remember the first time you and I met?'' he says pulling me close to cuddle. I stiffen a little but then relax. 

I don't really like thinking about the past but I can't exactly ignore it either. ''Yes, it was on my 13th birthday.'' I hide my head into his chest. How could I not remember. That was the day that changed my life forever and no matter how I feel it'll always be there....  
8 Years Ago  
''Y/n come here. I need you to go to the store for me.'' Like an obedient little girl I walked over to my father ''okay, what would you like?'' He handed me 3 dollars'' get me a 1 liter Mountain Dew and sum of those little Now and Later candies. Oh, and some Little Debbie creme pies. Margret! You want something??'' He called out to my mom. She took a long drag at her cigarette '' Just get me a coke.'' I nodded and turned to walk to the door. ''Hey!'' I turn around quickly. What did I do now?? ''You can have one thing but it better be under a dollar.'' My dad says. I nod and try to keep the grin from my face but he notices. ''Consider it a birthday gift from yours truly. Happy Birthday baby doll.'' He says smiling at me. 

''Thank you dad'' I say turning to leave. My parents don't do much but that's only because they aren't in the best shape. Or so I tell myself.  
We don't have much, but I never complain. We also don't live in the safest neighborhood. Most parents would keep their children inside but my parents trust me enough to go out all by myself. Don't worry they care about my well being, I know they do. 

My parents get welfare checks so they don't work. But I think we're doing okay. I'm really happy that I get to buy something for myself for once. It's not everyday I get to get a snack even if I tried. My parents check their money and always want their receipt. I make my way down the first block. Mrs. Moore is outside yelling at her husband again. I overhear something about him being with a slut. Whatever that means. Does she mean slug? 

I decide not to listen any further seeing as it wasn't any of my business. I look over at the store window to check over my attire. I'm wearing a pink spaghetti top with a ruffled pink skirt that goes nice with my pink and white sandals. My hair is brought into two pigtails. My mom and dad would tell me all the time to wear my hair this way. They said something about my body looking a little too mature for my age. 

My mom blames the milk. Says it has has too many hormones in it. I hope they don't stop giving me milk. It'll taste really good with the snack I decide to buy.  
I walk into the candy store scoping out my parents things first. 'Okay first the Mountain Dew, then the coke. After that I can go to the snack cakes.' I'm really exited! Every time I get something sweet I save It until I get home from school. After I get what I need I juggle the items over to the counter. 

''I'll be right back'' I say running over to the Little Debbie stand. 'Strawberry Shortcake Rolls!' I think happily. They're only 25 cents . I grab four. I skip over to the counter and sit them down. ''That'll be 4.05.'' He says looking to me. But I only have 3 dollars. 

I start to panic. If I come home without my Parents things they'll be so mad at me. Then I remember about the rolls ''you can just take them off'' I choke out pointing to the cakes. I really did want something sweet for my birthday. The cashier starts taking them off the register. 

''I'll pay for it.'' a tall man walks over to the counter. ''Put her things back on, I'll pay for it.'' I don't know who he is. I don't think I've ever seen him before. He looks down at me with the most loving smile I've ever seen. The cashier looks at the man then begins ringing the items back up. 

He bags them up then hands them to me. ''Thank you'' the tall man says to the cashier then turns to leave the store. I walk out behind him. When we make it outside it's just him and me. ''Umm...'' I say fiddling with the plastic bag. What do I say? Will he ask for his money back? I unconsciously reach for the money in my pocket. 

''It's okay.'' I look up at him. ''I couldn't let a pretty young girl like you not get what you wanted. I could see how badly you wanted those shortcakes'' he says gesturing to my bag.  
''I don't get to eat anything sweet as much.'' I mumble looking down. ''Well, If you want I can get you as much sweets as you like. What's your name sweetheart?''  
''Y/n'' I answer. I look at him expectantly. ''Adam, my name's Adam.  
Present  
I close my eyes not wanting to think about any more. He holds me closer. ''Do you hate me for what I did?'' he asks, regret present in his voice. I should hate him, I could, but I didn't. He didn't force me to do anything but it still looks bad in other people's eyes. ''Of course not Adam. We both knew what we wanted.'' Right?  
I don't remember falling asleep but I wake up at about 2:38. I decide to go and take a shower after all. Turning on the hot water I let it run for a while before I decide to get undressed. The bathroom is a decent size. 

I pull open the curtain, stepped inside, and closed it behind me. It feels nice hitting against my skin. I lather myself up with body wash, washing every nook and cranny. Out of nowhere I feel heat surge down below. It's been a while since I got got off. Just the thought of being alone at this time of night, or morning. 

After I rinse off my body I slowly make my way to my aching core. I start rubbing my opening very slowing teasing myself. I make my way to my clit rubbing at a slow rate. I bite my bottom lip to keep quiet. 

I don't want to burden Adam with my horny needs. With him being sick and all I can't help but thing of him as fragile. I rub a bit harder using my juices as lube to run across my clit. It feels so good. I let out a low whimper, I start feeling dizzy but I can't stop. Just as i'm about cum an image of the landlord comes to my mind. I cum hard holding myself up against the wall. What was that?? I start feeling dirty. Why the hell would I think about him now. 

He has a very low voice, almost in a seductive way. A part of me wished he had been talking about my breast instead of those lousy paintings. His eyes...I start feeling sick. I have a husband so why would I have cum to anyone else let alone the monster landlord comedian. I wash myself again hoping to get the dirty feeling off.  
I crash on the couch that night not feeling clean enough to lay beside Adam. When the morning comes I quietly head for the kitchen. I'll make them a big breakfast. Pancakes, bacon and eggs for Frisk and chopped up fruit with oatmeal for hubby Adam. 

I think back to what happened in the shower. Shaking my head I get to work. It's 7:32 now, they usually wake up at about 8:20 ish. I have time. I start on the instant pancake mix for Frisk. I make sure to put put extra chocolate chips in hers. I take out the pan and lightly spray it with Pam so the bacon and eggs won't stick. 

I put myself on a pot of water for coffee. Opening up the cabinet I find the non instant oatmeal for Adam and make my way to the fridge for the strawberries. As i'm doing all of this I hear a quiet tapping at the front door. That's odd. Who could be here this early in the morning? 

Wiping my hands off with a drying towel I disarm the door. Opening I was not expecting to see Sans standing there looking off at the rising sun. I flush when he turns to meet my eyes ''uuhh..hey.'' He says sweat dripping down his forehead. Do skeletons even sweat? I decide not ask. ''Good morning Mr. Snowdin.'' I say casually. He holds out a tupperware ''as an apology..for yesterday.'' 

My eyes widen I surely wasn't expecting this. ''Oh! Tha-thank you....Umm do you want to come in for a while?'' I offer. ''uhhh no that's ok. i have work at 9:00.'' He says turning blue. Is that natural? Is he blushing? I grab him by his jacket sleeve ''Come inside please. I kind of wanted to talk to you.'' What do I want to talk to him about? Do I just want him near after-No. I just don't want to be on bad terms with our new landlord.  
''Did you eat?'' I ask. ''uhh yeah I had a donut earlier.'' He follows me to the kitchen. I turn to look at him ''That's not breakfast. Here you can take some of this with you." I flip over the pancakes and bacon and start on the eggs. Glad I put them on low or they would have burned. ''that's fine. i just came here to tell you...that i'm sorry. that was way outta line. not everyday i get tenets as friendly as you and your family. i just don't want you thinkin i'm a dick or somethin ya know?'' 

I turn and look at him. This is a side of him I didn't know he had. But I just met him so, I don't know much about him. ''It's okay. I should apologize to you. It's just that people have always looked down upon our relationship.'' I say bringing him a cup of coffee. 

''jeez lady it can't be that bad'' he says taking a sip. ''i mean if you don't mind me askin...how many years are you a part?'' I sigh ''18 Year age difference.'' Sans almost spit up his coffee. I force a laugh ''that bad huh?'' Of course people won't see it the way we see it. Frisk started asking questions about it. That's a subject i'd rather not touch with her right now, but I know I'll have to one day. Sans looks like he wants to say something but doesn't. 

I silently thank him for that. Turning back around I finish breakfast. Getting a plastic plate a aluminum foil I begin to pack Sans his breakfast. I consider this a truce. We both got off at the wrong foot.  
''Here you go'' I say setting the plate in front of him. ''you didn't have to. heh...thanks'' Walking back over the the counter I open the tupperware curious as to what he brought. ''It's no problem Mr.Snowdin. Water under the bridge.'' 

When I opened the lid I was surprised to find cinnamon buns inside. And they were still warm. ''didn't know what else I could bake that says i'm sorry more than a cinnamon roll could.'' I feel my mouth water ''you can bake?'' I pick one up. They're pretty big and the icing is oozing down my fingers. ''nah, i cinna 'lota youtube tutorials.'' I giggle a little at that, it was actually pretty funny. I calm myself. '' They look really good. Well, bone-appetit!''.

I take a bite off of it. I lick the icing off my lips and fingers. Sans is staring so intently at me. I continue to lick my fingers. I feel that heat pooling again. No. I turn around and grab a napkin cleaning myself more appropriately. ''It's really good Mr.Snowdin. The frosting is very creamy. 

You should let me know which video you got this from.'' ''sans. please, call me sans.'' He looks at me as if i'm a piece of meat. I feel myself getting wet. Can monsters read minds because the way Sans is looking at me makes me think he know exactly what he's doing to me.  
''Mom!'' I hear Frisk running down the stairs. I quickly walk back to the stove and start preparing her plate. She hugs me around my waist.''Good morning baby. How did you sleep?'' I ask kissing her head. She shrugs then looks over to the table and see Sans. ''Whose that?'' Frisk points. 

''No pointing Frisk, that's not nice. This is Sans. He's the landlord.'' I say.  
Frisk shifts on her feet. ''hey kiddo.'' Sans waving his hand lazily. Frisk takes her plate and heads starts heading upstairs ''We're eating our breakfast upstairs okay?'' She leaves before I could speak. ''I'm sorry, she's shy around new people.'' ''monsters you mean?'' he asks smirking. I frown,''No, she's like that with anyone.'' Sans holds up his hands in surrender ''ok ok, i need to learn how to let you know when i'm joking around. jeez lady, this is the toughest crowd i've ever experienced.'' 

Just as i'm about to apologize for yet again acting silly my husband walks down stairs. ''Something smells goo-oh good morning Sans!'' He says walking over to pat his shoulder. ''He brought us a gift as a house warming present honey'' I say quickly gesturing to the cinnamon rolls. ''Oh? That was very kind of you Sans. I knew you were a good guy the moment I laid eyes on you but wow. Thank you.'' 

Even though Adam knew he couldn't eat them he still appreciated the kindness. ''yeah no prob bob. i should get out of your hair, got work in a little bit. i don't think i have the guts to show up anymore.'' He start, taking the to go plate I made him. 

''Yeah of course, we don't want to keep you. Hear let me get the door for for you'' he walks over to the door holding it open. ''thanks adam. a ton, skele-ton.'' I snort, ''You used that before.'' ''it's still funny.'' He grins. After he leaves Adam and I walk back into the kitchen.  
''You made him a plate. That was also kind of you Y/n. What did I ever do to deserve to be around such kind individuals?'' I hand him his food ''You are the kindest person in the world. What did we do to deserve to be in the your presence Adam? Sorry if the oatmeal is a little cold.'' He digs in right away ''It's no problem at all love. Did Frisk come downstairs to eat already?'' I look anywhere but him. 

''She wanted to eat in her room this morning.'' He studies me for a while ''She's probably just getting used to everything. It'll take some time but all will get better.'' I smile at him, ''I know.'' After we finish our breakfast I start clearing the table. 

''Let me take care of the kitchen. You and Frisk can both go out back and try out the swimming pool.'' My eyes lit up. How did I forget we had a pool here. I must have been very exhausted to let that slip my mind. ''Good idea. I'm sure Frisk would want to go swimming for a while. But what about you? Are you sure about cleaning the kitchen?'' ''I don't mind, you cooked after all. Go. Have fun okay?'' I walk over to him and give him the biggest kiss ''Thank you.''  
As i'm making my way upstairs I hear whispering coming from inside of Frisk's room. I put my ear up to the door. ''No no no no, why does this have to happen? I want to stop it, I know I could. Please just stop.'' 

I throw open the door to find Frisk hiding under her covers. I rush over to her and hold onto her. Was she having another nightmare? ''Shhh it's okay baby. I'm here i'm here.'' I say rocking us both back and forth. 

She calms down after a few minutes, pulling the blanket down. ''Mom?'' I'm here Frisk. You had me worried there for a sec...do you want to talk about it?'' She shakes her head no. ''Maybe later then. How about we go outside. We can go swimming. Remember we have a swimming pool in the back?'' 

She seemed to brighten up after her this. She nods. I smile picking her up from the bed ''Let's change and go have fun, yeah?'' She nods again. I put her down and she walks over to her closet to get her swimsuit. I use this time to go to my room to get changed. I choose the black two piece. Nothing too much.  
My phone starts to vibrate. I smile knowing who it already was.  
Nettie: You bitch! You didn't let me know you made it to Underville safe!!!! >:(  
Her real name is Antwonette. She perfers Nettie though. She thinks her name sound too midieval. She's my best friend after 4 years. We met on Facebook. I had mutual friends and so did she. She began liking pictures of Frisk and me and I began liking pictures of her. When she found out about Adam and I, she didn't turn me away, just told me to really know what I want. 

The first person who didn't judge us.

I write back You: ''Sorry babe! I was busy unpacking. I'll write you when I get back inside I promise. Frisk and I are having mommy daughter time. We're going swimming. :)  
Not even 6 seconds later  
Nettie: Oooohh send me pics!  
I laugh knowing what she meant. Nettie is a lot smaller than I am. I have a little more thickness to me. She always jokes about having us switch bodies so all of her food can go to her ass and thighs like mine does. I pose and take a picture sending it to her on Snapchat. I haven't really used the dog filter that much so I use that one. She messages back.  
Nettie: Yasss bitch work it!!!! Okay babe, Eren want's to go out for breakfast. Just text me when you're free!  
Eren is Nettie's boyfriend. He's a really nice guy too.  
''I'm ready.'' I turn to see Frisk in her little light green one piece. She looks so adorable right now. ''Awww...can we take a picture and send it to your aunt Nettie?'' I ask. Frisk smiles, she likes Nettie because she has no filter. She says what comes to her mind and Frisk respects that. ''Okay, but I get to choose this time.'' She uses the one with the flower crown. It looks really cute. I write Divas on the text then I send it Nettie. She writes back a couple of seconds later. (She lives by her phone)  
Nettie: My beautiful babies!!!!!!!!!  
Okay, now time for fun in the sun.  
Frisk decides to get into the water right away. I choose to let my legs hang over the edge into the water. ''Stay close to me honey.'' I say keeping an eye on her. ''I know'' she says peddling in the water like a puppy. She got most of her looks from me but she has her father's dark brown hair. 

I can't help but smile thinking back to when she was a baby, even though I was still one myself. ''Mom, come in with me.'' I don't know how to swim as good as Frisk but I guess I can hold on to the edge. But the pools not that deep. ''Okay, but if I drown I need you to save me." Frisk laughs then says something about her knowing CPR and that she'd help if she sensed I would drown.  
We have fun in the pool playing for couple of hours. I look to the sky, looks like it'll rain soon. ''Alright time to go back inside, it likes like it's going to be a storm." She looks up and starts heading out of the swimming pool. I'm right behind her ''Be careful walking out. I don't want you slipping." After we both make it out we head inside. I walk into the kitchen. It looks very clean, even the floor was mopped.

"Lets go find dad then we can take a shower okay?'' I say drying Frisk off with a drying towel that was near the patio door. She nods and we both climb the stares. Walking to the end of the hall in search of Adam and course we'd find him at his desk in the his work room going over files. 

I clear my throat loud enough so he could hear. He looks up at us smiling brightly "So, how was it?" Frisk walks over to the desk with the towel still wrapped around her. ''It was great. Mom and I played Marco Polo. She wasn't as good as me but I let her win." That little..."I'll have you know I was just giving you a handicap,'' I say playfully glaring at her. ''We'll go and wash up before dinner, then after I'll need to finish unpacking.'' I scoop Frisk up and head for the bathroom. ''Let me finish this paper work and I'll be right down to help you!'' He calls after me.  
After shower with Frisk and I start doing a little unpacking to pass the time. Frisk is in her room watching Discovery Channel. 

When I feel it's time to start dinner I open the fridge and ponder upon what I'll be making. I have spaghetti noodles and pasta sauce.....Spaghetti it is then. Then out of no where I hear a gasp. I turn my head to the living room. The same curtains were open just like yesterday. Did I open those? No, it had to have been Adam. 

I walk over to the window trying to look out but it's way too dark. I swear I thought I heard a gasp. I snatch the curtains close and get back to making dinner. I look to the kitchen table seeing if I had forgotten anything there while I was unpacking. Wait....

Was that bottle of ketchup always there...?


	3. Swimming Pool Glimmering Darling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The temptation is real in this one!

A couple weeks fly by since we started living here. By that time we were able to enroll Frisk in school. A school for monsters and humans. Well, that's to be expected, humans also reside here in Underville, which is not that many. You see majority monsters. I hear this is where they feel more comfortable. Being around there own kind. That's respectable, not many humans are all that open to an entirely new species, especially the ones you grew up to fear. I don't look at them that way because everyone deserves to be judged on their character not there appearance. Adam left out to go to work like usual. He works a couple hours away. Underville was the only town that was close enough to his job. He'd rather not live in the city anymore. I don't blame him, it wasn't the best out where we lived. Nothing too extreme, but here Frisk can actually go outside to play and not have to ride her bike in the house anymore. Yeah, things will get better out here, I know it.

I decide to go put to the pool for a while. I could really use it. I change into a swimsuit a bit more sexy. The two piece i've always wanted to wear but never got to. It's not that I couldn't, however I felt it wouldn't be appropriate to wear at a beach full of random families. Adam might not even know I still have this. I put it on anyway. I can still have sexy time all for myself, it doesn't have to be for anyone at all. I bend my head over and ruffle my hair to give it a tussled look. I fix my hair up a little deciding to put in in a messy high ponytail. Now where talking. I decide to put on some strawberry lip gloss as well. Hey, why not polish my nails bright red color. After i'm done I examine myself. I look like I could be some kind of swimsuit model. Hey, a girl can dream right? I take my phone out and take a couple of pictures of myself; just so I can hold on to this memory. I'm really feeling myself. I look at the clock. 2:30. Frisk will be home in a little while. I hurriedly go downstairs and make my way out the patio door.

I sit at the edge of the pool with my feet in the water. I start to text Nettie but she was already face timing me. I answer.

''Hey baaaaabe!!!! Jesus how have you been? It feels like it's been forever!'' I laugh ''We talked on the phone yesterday.'' She is my best friend in the whole wide world. Without Nettie I honestly don't know where I would be right now. She ,along with Adam, helped me through some tough times. There were certain things I just couldn't tell Adam. ''Yeah I know but it still feels like forever. You know I haven't spent this much time away from my baby!'' She says acting all dramatic. ''Haha again with the baby? I'm only 3 years younger than you Net.'' She has always been the older sister, look out mom since the moment we met. She and Adam both like babying me. It doesn't bother me too much though.

''Your still my baby Y/n. I can't help it, there's just something about you that makes me want to look after you. But anyw-whaaaaaa??? Look at you! You're smokin hot today. What's the occasion?'' She asked putting her head closer to the screen. I couldn't help but blush ''Nothing at all. I thought I would come out and get a little sun.''  
''Or a new man. You better hope the mailman doesn't come back there.'' She teases. ''It's a locked fence, believe me no one is getting back here.''

We talk a little while she's heading to work, ''And then he has the nerve to say I stole his ice cream sandwiches. Bitch please, I wouldn't touch that low fat bullshit with a 12 foot dick!'' She has me cracking up until she tells me she's clocking in. ''I'll text or call you on my break okay babe? Love ya bye!'' I don't want her to hang up but I know she's got a job to do. She works at some candy factory, I hear that don't play about phones being out on the clock. I wonder what it's like to have a job. Ever since I got pregnant with Frisk Adam has been the one to take care of me. He helped me through a lot of shit. Especially with my parents....

Just then I'm pulled out of my thoughts. I hear a soft creaking sound. It sounds like someone openinf the- I look over to the side of me and expect to see my husband. Would he have come home early? But he would have called. No.... Standing in my backyard was Sans. The landlord. It took me a second to process he was here and I was practically in the nude. I scream at the sudden intrusion. ''Sans?!'' I scream standing up and covering myself. He puts his hands out in front of him as if trying to calm a scared animal. ''whoa whoa. i didn't mean to intrude. i've been knocking on the front door for the longest. just came back to check up on you.'' I turn to him, my hands still covering my lady bits. His smile strained. ''Well, as you can see i'm fine'' I say gesturing to the pool. He stares at me for a while '' i came by to drop off the other smoke detector, ya know the one for the basement.'' When he says that I instantly remember Adam telling me about that. It should have been installed the moment he rented the house but we were in a hurry to move in here so it slipped our mind. I put my hands down slowly. I don't know what it is about him but whatever he does or says puts me on high alert. ''Oh....right. I remember my husband brought that up a little while ago.'' Sans moves a little closer ''yeah. sorry i shoulda called. i figured you'd be here. just not like...ya know.'' He says looking at my swimsuit. I smile a little ''It's okay. Humans wear these all the time in public. Like if you were to go to a pool or beach.'' Hold on, what am I saying? Justifying him seeing me in this provocative attire. He's still staring at my body, mostly at my breasts. I clear my throat. '' You can come in to change the smoke detector now.'' 

I walk into the house first. I can feel him in the back of me. Watching. I get that warm feeling again. Pull yourself together Y/n! ''Well, you know where the basement is right?'' He simply nods his head and walks down into the basement. I hear him grabbing the ladder and moving it around. I go to the fridge to grab a bottle of water. I really need to calm down. Putting the cold water bottle on my head. Feels nice. ''uhh..lady?'' I hear down the stairs. ''Yeah?" I call down. ''i could really use a hand down here. not saying that i'm bonely or anything. no, really though can you give me a hand?'' I slid on a pair of sandals and head down the basement stairs. I walk over to him and see him struggling with the old smoke detector, the new one and and a pair of batteries. I almost laugh. What did he think he could get done doing that? The basement table was a far reach away from him though. I hold out my hand to take the unneeded items he didn't need. ''thanks lady.'' He says getting to work. ''Y/n. Sounds a lot better than lady.'' I offer. He starts sweating(?) again. ''sorry. it'sa habit. i uhh don't mean no harm.'' After he's finishes he applying the new smoke detector he begins climbing down the ladder and suddenly he starts losing balance. ''Careful!'' I try to help keep him stable but he weighed more than I thought. What the fuck? He tumbles on top of me and we both land on the basement floor.

It took me a a few breaths to realize what happened. When I was finally able to still the world from moving in circles I could feel hot breathing on my breast. Sans was laying on top of me, both of us in a intimate position. I move my hips to lift him off of me but I feel my clit brush up against his femur. I'm still wet from earlier when he was watching me. Can he feel it? I feel him grunting against me pushing himself more on my dripping sex. I let out a low moan, so low I didn't think he heard it. But I knew he did because he thrusts his knee against me yet again. My mind feels hazy and I know that I should stop this. I pull on his jacket sleeves. He lifts his head up and looks at me. The dots that make up his eyes are completely gone. Then his left socket begins to glow ''shit'' he says thrusting again. This time I think I feel a..is that a..? He's a skeleton right right? I hear the doorbell ring. Frisk. I quickly push him off of me. I stand and brace myself against the stairs. ''Finish up and please leave'' I shockingly manage to say without stuttering. I ran upstairs and hurriedly opened the front door. ''Hey baby, I didn't hear your school bus drop you off. I'm sorry'' I say taking her into my arms. ''It's okay. I walked home with a couple of my friends.'' She says after I let her go. She walks into the the kitchen and starts washing her hands. ''Yeah, but I still should have been there for you.'' My heart is racing. What have I done? I practically cheated on my husband with a man who owns the house we're renting. I'm fucked if this continues. Wait continues? No, this ends today. 

''Frisk honey, why don't you go upstairs and do your homework. I need to get undressed so I can get started on dinner okay?'' She looked me up and down. God I was sweating even more than Sans right now. ''Where did you go?'' I usher her upstairs ''Just outside for a little while baby.'' After I make sure she's in her room and the door is clothes I wait for Sans to come upstairs. When he does show he has that big stupid grin on his face. ''What could you possibly be smiling about Sans?'' I hiss at him. He walks over to me ''detectors on and working. let me know if you need anything else 'kay?'' He starts walking toward the front door. My heart is pounding. If I don't nip this in the bud now I never will. ''What we did could never happen again okay.'' He turns to look at me grin never faltering ''whaddaya mean?'' I look at him dumbfounded. ''What happened in the basement-'' ''nothing happened down there. i tripped, you caught me. end of story lady. can you let adam know i stopped by? thanks. have a good one.'' And just like that he's out the front door. He completely blew it off. We BOTH knew what happened. 

''It's you that he wants.''

I turn to look upstairs. ''Frisk?'' I call out. I walked up to Frisk's room slowly, hoping she didn't overhear our conversation. But when I opened her door there she was listening to her headphones doing her homework....

Am I really losing my mind? What's going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans...we all know you could have avoided that fall. He really want the PUHH!!!  
> Thanks for all of the support you guys. I woke up early as hell and saw all the kudos and the comments. Know what I did? Got to work. I do it for you beauties! Comment and let me know what you guys think!


	4. Love you but I'm going down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry guys! I know I promised to have this out yesterday but I was studying for finals. I didn't get the best grade sadly. ;-; But without further ado lets get this show on the road!

I haven't been able to look at Adam the same way. He's just so good to me. I don't deserve him. I never thought in a million years I would be attracted to someone else. I can't lie. I'm attracted to Sans and I barely know him. I'm not crazy, I know what would have happened if Frisk hadn't rung that doorbell. Why is this happening? Things were going so well. I've never hid something so big in my life. A secret only sans and I know about. Would he tell Adam? Did he talk to Adam about him falling on top of me. I start to panic.

 

''Hey sweetheart. You alright, you look like you're going to double over." Adam says from behind me helping me over to the couch, my cooking long forgotten. It’s been a couple of days and I still can't look at him properly. I really don't want Adam thinking that any of this is his fault but I feel so much regret it hurts to sleep at night. Even though nothing happened, something still happened. "I'm fine Adam. I'm just feeling a little tired. Just...give me a sec I'll be fine." I say pulling away from him. I just need a moment to breath. A moment away from him. Adam is all I know. I've never messed around or even thought of cheating on him. He was my first kiss for Christ sake. He gave me any and everything and never asked for anything in return.

 

I steal a glance at him from the side of my eye. He looks a little hurt. Why shouldn't he be? I'm practically telling him to piss off. He let's go of me reluctantly "Alright, just please let me know if there's anything I can do." He walks up the stairs without turning back to look at me. A part of me was pissed, but the other part remembered I pushed him away. He never argued with me about my feelings. He'd just leave me alone to gather my thoughts. I liked that about him. I kinda hate it even more. He's my husband so he's supposed to stay with me through thick in thin. I feel so wishy washy right now. I grab the car keys and head out the back door. I unlock the door to my 2016 Honda Pilot. Adam promised to get my my own car on my 21 birthday. I, of course, got it a lot sooner. He loves to spoil me. Another reason I need to leave for a while.

 

I pull out of the driveway driving anywhere but near 'home'. I'm driving for about ten minutes when I see a small lake on my left. I pull over and park next to the curb. I get out the car and make sure to lock it. I start walking toward the water. Moving a little closer I see that it's a park. There are dozens of benches. I can't see very clearly because it’s so dark out. They look cozy enough to sit on. I'm not really a fan of wooden benches. Feeling to see if there were any leaves in the way before I sat down, I notice it was a smooth surface. Granite? I can't tell but it's comfortable. I watch the moon reflect on the water for what feels like a lifetime. 'Did Frisk do her homework? Did I tell her and Adam how much I loved them today?' I feel dazed.

 

Would I become a bad person if I give in to temptation? I never realized how needy I was until I met Sans. This...skeleton monster. A monster who knew how to get your body quivering. I met him about three times and I already want him to fuck me. I know what I felt. It was definitely a cock. It felt pretty thick too. I squeeze my legs tightly. God help me. From the moment we met I realized his hands were soft and warm. It felt like glass. Warm glass. It was nice feeling. Okay. I think I've come up with a semi solution. If Sans wants to play this game, I'll play it with him. Only once. However, if he wants to go about this like it never happened ( I hope he doesn't) I will respect that as well.

 

Only for a little while, no one would know. Not even Nettie. Nettie... Maybe..I should let her know if I'm in too deep but other than that it's completely harmless. I've been faithful enough to have one slip up right....? Who am I kidding? I cannot do that. I can't break up my family for something so selfish. I love my family. That's all that matters.

 

I stand up looking at the lake one more time before turning away and heading to my car. Today was not a good day. I take my time getting home. I'm still not ready to face Adam. After I park my car in the garage I quietly sneak into the back door. The lights are off so I presume they're asleep. I arm the door and go into the linen closet to retrieve a blanket. I'll be sleeping on the couch tonight. I turn on the tv for a little white noise while I slept. I fall asleep in no time.  
I dream of nothing.

 

I woke up around 5 ish to find the tv was turned off. Huh. Maybe Frisk or Adam came downstairs to check up on me. I get up from the couch and head upstairs to Frisk's room. When I open her door I see she's holding the adventure book she enjoys reading so much. I smile making my way to her. Moving some of her hair from her forehead I crawl into bed and hold her from behind. She's so innocent. I'd never want to do anything to hurt her. I swore I'd give her a better life I had growing up. I'll try and be strong for her.

 

I begin to drift off to the scent of Frisk's hair. Then, out of nowhere I hear a sickly sweet voice.

 

''You really are dumb.''

 

That's it.

 

I climb out of bed and march toward Frisk's closet. That's where the voice came from. I know I'm not losing my mind. Yanking the closet door open I come face to face with a yellow flower sitting inside a mahogany pot. When did Frisk own a plant. Did Adam give it to her. I wouldn't be surprised if he did give it to her without me knowing. I've been mostly to myself these past few days. I carefully grab the flower pot and place it on Frisk's windowsill. I'll have to remind myself to water it later. Frisk obviously has no idea to take care of the poor thing. I close the closet door wand walk back over to bed, crawling under the covers with her. Ughh it'll be time to make breakfast soo. No. I think there a couple boxes of cereal on the fridge Frisk can choose from. As far as Adam, he can make his own breakfast for today. I cuddle back up next to Frisk, falling asleep to her cute little snores.

 

When I wake up I notice Frisk is no longer there. Looking to the windowsill I see the flower is also gone. Was it just a dream? The house is very quiet. Maybe they both left and decided to just leave me to rest. ''Hello.'' I call out. No response. Getting out the bed I head to the bathroom. After I'm done washing my face and brushing my teeth I take a long hot bath. Running the hot water, I decide today may be a good day to use my scented bath bombs. I open the pink glittering bath bomb and lower it into the water watching as it fizzes. After It's fully dissolved I take off my clothes and climb into the tub. The smell of strawberries quickly fills my nostrils. This feels really nice. I soak into the water for a few more minutes. Once the water starts getting warm I begin to wash myself.

 

After I'm finished with my bath I figure I'd do a couple hours of yoga. I used to yoga all the time a while back but over the years I got lazy. I pick out a white spaghetti strap and light gray yoga pants that hug my curves. After I'm done changing I gather my mat and set up in the living room. I hear my phone vibrate with notifications on the living room table. I’ll read them later. I start with basic stretches then move on to the more advanced ones. I’m doing my last set of the candle with my butt raised and my legs to the sky. I hold that position for a couple more seconds when I hear a lawnmower in our front yard.

 

The grass was in need of a trim. Did Adam hire someone to come by today? I walk toward the window hiding behind the curtain while trying to get a look at the person in the front yard. I t doesn’t take long for me to recognize him. 

 

Sans.

 

Oh my God.

 

He’s the last person I want to see right now. I slowly try and back away from the window but he must have sensed me because he locked eyes with me not a moment later. He smiles and gives me a lazy salute. Just as he’s about to return to what he was doing he stops and looks me over to see what I was wearing. The look of pure lust shined brightly in his eyes. I felt myself getting wet again by that look. I turn and position myself on the mat once again. With my back facing him I bend down and continue with my stretching making sure my ass is all the way in the air for him to see. I would be lying if I said I wasn’t attracted to him. There’s just something about him watching me that just turns me on. After I finish with that I move on to something a little more sexy to show him.

Well, it’s sexy to me. I bend my upper body forward and lower down keeping my legs as straight as I can. I may not be a size 4 but I’m still pretty flexible. I kinda want him to get an idea of what it would be like to take me from behind. ‘What? Y/n did you just say that?’ I scold myself. I straighten myself up feeling self conscious and look back towards the window. He’s gone....Of course. What the hell was I thinking???When did the lawnmower stop though? 

 

‘’knock knock’’

 

I look towards the front door. 

What is he up to? 

 

‘’Whose there?’’ I hesitantly ask.

 

‘’will ineeda.’’

 

‘’........Will Ineeda who?’’ Where is he going with this?

 

‘’will ineeda condom if i cum inside?’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It WILL be going down next chapter!  
> Let me know what you guys think down below!


	5. I'm sorry that I'm misbehaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey loves I'm back! Sorry about the wait. School has been hectic this semester. I also just moved a couple days ago. You guys will not believe what happened when my mom and sisters were moving (we moved all by ourselves). The landlord is probably on some funny business. He 'accidentally' keeps touching my butt. You know when someone puts there hand on your back to lead you out the room or something? Yeah, I didn't like that at all. Then he asked if I had a boyfriend. How iconic is that with this story and all. I don't know if I should tell my mom yet or what but...I'll see.
> 
> Anyhow without further ado the moment you've all been waiting for  
> SMUT  
> SMUT  
> SMUT!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUN!  
> Not in front of the baby please!  
> Let me know what you guys thought about that chapter. It was pretty fun to write to tell you the truth.  
> I've never been to the bone zone so I had to use my fantasies to make it sound real. Could you tell?  
> I love you guys!

I know what will happen if I open this door.

I know I’d be making the worst decision of my life…Will I really though? I can feel my stomach doing flips. My heart feels as if it’s going to jump out of my chest. 

It’s getting a little harder to breath. I wait three more heartbeats and slowing make my way to the front door. I should just tell him to go home. That this is all some big mistake.   
‘I’m a good wife. I’m a great mother but’……As soon as I muster up the courage I open the front door. I didn’t have time to think because Sans quickly walked inside shutting the door after him. He stares at the door for a moment, his back towards me ‘’lady, i’m hoping you know what you’re getting yourself into.’’

I’m too afraid to speak. All the courage I had before draining from me. I like Sans. Even though I know nothing about him, I still feel very attracted to him. I take a second to gather my words, ‘’I don’t want you to think I’m a bad person…’’  
Sans turns around to face me. ‘’no. no no mama, i don’t think that way about you. heh heh, if anything I’m the one in the wrong. i mean, who’s the actual monster here?’’ He begins to circle me, ‘’however, you could be a monster if you really wanted to be. look at ya, wearin those tight ass leggings to show off that sugary sweet callipygian of yours. and don’t even get me started on the swellin of your tits.’’ 

My face starts feeling hot. I really didn’t intend on seeing him today like this.   
‘’do you have any idea how much restraint it took to not come in here and fuck you raw against the kitchen table? you know don’t ya, or you just don’t care? fuck…’’ He stops right behind me.   
There really is no turning back now. My panties are soaked as hell. I can feel my pussy throbbing with the need to be filled. I have NEVER felt this way with Adam. It’s just something about the way Sans talks to me that gets me so hot.  
‘’i’m only gonna ask you this one time so think hard on it…do you want me y/n? do you want me to fuck you in a way your husband never could?’’

As soon as he spoke those words all doubt flew out the window. Turning around I look at Sans straight on and reply in the neediest way I could summon, ‘’Please Sans. I want you to fuck me. God, I need you to fuck me.’’ I know what I was asking for from him but I really didn’t care.   
I stopped thinking about Adam, I stopped thinking about Frisk. Basically everything I’ve ever known is now irrelevant to me.

Sans scanned my face one more time before yanking me to his body. He wasted no time in pulling me down into a ‘kiss’. I didn’t care if it looked ridiculous, being as he had no lips. I pull him closer to me by his collar and deepen the kiss. What started off as passionate soon turned aggressive. My head felt faint but I remember our tongues clashing against each other.   
Me sucking on his tongue desperately, the same way I would do if I was sucking his cock. It didn’t feel like a regular tongue. 

No, his was so smooth, almost like if your sucking on a gummy worm or Jello. My panties start feeling uncomfortable with how soaked they are. Sans holds me closer to him, as if we weren’t close enough, by my ass. Kneading it with his skeleton hands. 

‘’fuck mama, i can smell you from all the way up here. god, you’re so fuckin wet right now.’’ He starts moving his hands to the front of my leggings trailing his fingers down to the outline of my pussy. He teasingly rubs my clit through the outside of my pants. I hold onto him for support, this is too much for me. I could cum from just this little touch.

‘’Aaaahh…please, please’’

‘’you don’t gotta beg mama, let me take care of ya. i love those sounds you’re makin for me…fuck.’’

I feel him putting a bit more pressure on my clit. I hurriedly grab his hand to stop his ministrations, ‘’Wait Sans. I…wanna come with your cock inside me.’’ My heart beats bit quicker now. I’ve NEVER talked this dirty before. Not with anyone.  
Adam and I have only ever ‘made love’. There was never any profanity involved. Now that I think about it, I’ve never really got off with him. I had to learn how to fake it because I was afraid to hurt his feelings.

The lights in Sans eyes disappear for a split second before a bright light flashes in his left eye. We were in the living room a while ago, however when I open my eyes we’re in Adam and I’s shared bedroom. Sans pushes me on the bed and begins taking off his navy blue hoodie.

I shuffle back until my head hits the pillows. After he takes off his shirt I raise an eyebrow automatically. He always had a slight bulge for a stomach but without his shirt on he’s just all skeleton. He notices my confusion and shrugs, ‘’i got nothing but magic for ya sweet mama. come’ere’’

He crawls on the bed, making his way to me. Grabbing my ankles, he yanks me toward him in an animalistic way. He wastes no time in getting my leggings off, throwing them to the side of the room as if they were irrelevant. (Which, in this moment they were.) Next were my panties. He grabs them from both sides and rips them off as if he were a hungry predator. 

If I could get any wetter I would. Just how bad did he want me? Hopefully as much as I needed him. He spreads my legs to get a good look at my sopping cunt. After a while I being to fidget with nervousness. Does it look weird to him or something?   
My thoughts quickly disappear as he latches him mouth onto my folds. I throw my head back in pleasure. I can feel his tongue sliding in and out of my core then flicking my clit repeatedly.

This is almost too much for me. Just then, when I think I’ve had enough he takes my entire pussy in his mouth. It feels so hot and moist against me. His tongue is soft and slick, licking every crevice of me. I hold onto the back of his head and grind into his face, like a bitch in heat.  
I feel myself almost tipping over the edge when he suddenly stops. I can’t but pout at him. ‘’what’s with the look? i thought you wanted to cum with my cock in you,’’ he says pulling down his sweat shorts freeing his throbbing dick. 

It’s nothing like I expected. It’s a light blue see through cock! What it lacks in length is replaces in girth. Kinda reminds me of gummy candy, the kind that Frisk likes. Frisk. I quickly dismiss her from my thoughts, please not now. Sans takes the uncertain look on my face as feeling intimidated by his thickness.   
‘’heh heh, don’t tell me i’m the biggest ya seen. i wasn’t playin before beautiful, you had your chance to say no. now ya gotta except all that i give ya.’’ 

The tip is dripping bright blue precum as it twitches, eager to fill me up. He grabs his cock and slowly rubs it up and down my swollen sex before sliding inside. ‘’Oh my God…yes.’’ It’s so THICK. Like have two cocks in one. I arch my back and grab onto the sheets under me. He begins to sweat, he looks strained.   
‘’mmmphff…ahhh yeahhh…’’ He starts going at a slow and steady pace before speeding up just a bit. ‘’aaahhh fuck mama, you’re takin my cock soooo well. fuuuuck i could cum any minute. tighter than i expected…’’ He lifts my shirt and sports bra up over my breast.

‘’play with your tits….shit, yeah like that. do you know how beautiful you look right now?’’ I pull and roll my nipples around my fingers. It feels so good. ‘’Sans please, please I need more,’’ I say not knowing exactly what I’m talking about because my mind is lost in utter bliss.   
‘’sure you can handle it?’’ I grab in by his shoulders and yank him down tonguing him like there’s no tomorrow. Pulling away I gasp out,‘’Yes, please I need you.’’

Not a second later I can see light blue tentacles emerging from Sans back. What the fuck? Three on one side and three on the other. They’re the exact same color as his cock but these are a little slimmer.   
Maybe by an inch or so. Two of them grab a hold of my legs to keep them from moving. The other two move to hold my hands above my head. He stops moving all together showing off his canines ‘’have you ever tried anal? don’t lie,’’ he breathed out. I look away, ‘’I mean yeah? A couple times by myself. 

I just used my finger though, even then I was too afraid to go all the way inside.’’ As I say this I start to feel something tickling my anus. The other tentacle was gone, ‘’well I ask because that’s what’s happenin today.’’   
He starts to move in and out of me again studying my reaction. It starts feeling incredible. The way he bucks into me, complementing the feeling of his slick tentacle teasing my hole, slowing sliding inside but not all the way in. My juices making it go in easily.

He starts picking up speed when he sees I’m not complaining about the tentacle in my backdoor. The pressure in my pussy and anus mix together so deliciously. I know I won’t last. It’s a miracle I lasted this long. I see that there’s one more tentacle that in unoccupied. ‘’Sans, I want it in my mouth. Fuck! Hurry before I cum.’’ 

Sans lost it after that. He pounds into me relentlessly. 

He grunts and his tentacle makes Its way into my mouth. I suck like my life depends on it. Licking and lightly nipping. Sans throws his head back mouth slightly open praising me over and over again. The headboard rocks roughly into the wall as he fucks me. The bed creaking as if it’ll give way at any moment. 

It doesn’t take long before I cum around his cock. HARD. Sans finishes moments after me, rolling his hips until he fully empties himself, riding the pleasure away. God it’s so much. 

Is he still cumming? 

Both his tentacles and cock disappear soon after. When we both finish coming down from our high we stare in each other’s eyes. ‘’I don’t regret it’’ ‘’heh, me neither’’. I could keep telling myself that but I know it’ll truly kick in later on. But for now I close my eyes and bask in the aftermath.

 

 

*Creak* 

 

 

‘’Mom?’’


	6. I'm still here

Hey my loves! I'm sorry for not updating soon, with school and all it's almost impossible. I just want you all to know I haven't forgotten and I don't plan on ditching the story. I'll update as soon as I can. I've got finals this week but hopefully before Thanksgiving.

 

Love you!!!!


	7. Every Inch Of My Cold Dark Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lying is starting to come to you naturally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay my loves! I had a final to study for. Luckily everything turned out good. Well, here's that chapter I promised you. If you guys like this story so far please kudo and leave comments. It lets me know you guys enjoy it and pushes me on to continue. Lets make that 100th kudo mark if we can!
> 
> With out further ado...Enjoy!

‘’Mom?’’

I heard her call out from downstairs. Frisk is home early! I push Sans off of me and fly out of bed to grab my leggings. I hurriedly pull my bra and shirt back down while trying to slide my leggings on. I can hear when she puts the keys on the table downstairs, then the footsteps heading up to the room Sans and I were in. Just as she turns the corner the door slams shut, then locks. 

‘’that was pretty close. last thing she might wanna see is a naked skeleton moster in mommy and daddy’s bed.’’ Sans whispers to me. 

‘’Mom? What are you doing in there?’’

It feels like my heart is going to jump out of my throat. My body is shaking like a leaf. I can’t breath. ‘’I’m just getting out of the shower sweetie. Uhhh I didn’t get a chance to start on dinner so go and make a sandwich for now okay?’’

It took a while for her to answer. Did she see us?

 

‘’….Okay.’’

 

She makes her way back down the stairs. I turn to Sans. ‘’Did you leave the lawnmower in the front yard?’’ I ask panicking. ‘’nope, teleported it back home along with my van.’’ I walk around the room thinking of how I was going to face her. She probably doesn’t know but it’ll still be strange. ‘’Just, look You have to leave. I had no idea how late it was, my husband will be here soon. What time is it anyway?’’ I look at my bedside clock. 11:45. Did Frisk get out early today? ‘’yeah. i should probably get to steppin. i gotta kick out a couple tenants on waterfall ave. i gave em more than one warning but they wanna constantly make a pool outta the goddamn basement. the mildew there is ridiculous.’’

I nod letting him know I was listening but my mind kept going in and out. ‘y/n. look at me.’’ I turn to see him getting dressed. ‘’i want you to know i still don’t regret it. this has to be one of the greatest days of my life-‘’ He stops himself. When he’s done dressing he gives me a card with his number on it. ‘’call me when you want to go for round 2….ya know what, i’ll just know if you need me….heh knowing you, you’d probably never call. later.’’ And like that he was gone. He’ll know? What’s that supposed to mean?

I make my way downstairs to see what Frisk is up to. 

 

‘’No, you don’t know what you’re talking about. Leave me alone.’’

 

I rush into the kitchen expecting to find someone with her but there was no one. ‘’Frisk baby. Who are you talking to?’’ She looks down at her sandwich ‘’No one.’’ It might be Chara again. She’ll talk to me when she’s ready. 

‘’What would you like to eat for dinner my love? You can have anything you want. Do you want pizza? Or we can go to your favorite burger place down the street. We can have whatever you want.’’ Frisk gave me a very suspicious look. ‘’Ummmm…how about we just order a pizza? I’m not really in the mood for anything else.’’ She says setting her sandwich aside. 

I feel awful buying my daughter out. But I don’t want her asking questions. I might be thinking about it too much.

*Buzz* Buzz*

Crap, my phone!

I hurry to the table to retrieve my phone. I must have a lot of notifications from not checking it all day. Unlocking my phone I see most of them being text messages. Coupon codes from Sears, Frisk’s scheduled appointment for ‘Happy Happy Dentist Care’, Nettie, and…Adam. I click on Adam’s message first wanting to see what he had to say.

8:52 a.m.  
*Y/n, I’m taking Frisk to school today so you can relax and enjoy the day to yourself. I thought letting you sleep in would be nice for you. Sans told me he’d stop by to mow the lawn until we can get a new one. I believe he said around 10:30am. Frisk will also be getting out at 11:30. It’s Father Daughter Dance at her school today so please have her ready by 3:00.*

8:56 a.m.  
*Y/n. I’m sorry about what happened yesterday. You needed me but I didn’t now how to deal with your stress. I hope you can forgive me. I love you.*

I feel my throat tighten. When did Frisk mention she had a father daughter dance? I know I haven’t been myself lately but still…I click on Nettie’s message.

 

*CALL ME NOW BITCH!!!!!!!*

 

Oops. It’s been a couple of days since I last talked to her. No wonder she’s so pissed. I’ll take care of it later. I walk back into the kitchen and sit next to Frisk.

‘’Sweetie, do you have a father daughter dance this evening?’’

 

‘’……….’’

‘’It’s alright. I’m not upset, I just don’t remember you mentioning it to me.’’

 

‘’I…..didn’t want to stress you. I know you’d be super excited about it but...in all honesty, I really don’t want to go. I only let it slip to dad. That’s not really my thing.’’

‘’Awww Frisk, you could never stress me out okay. And are you sure? This could be something you wished you had done years down the line.’’

She fiddles with her hands ‘’ I’m sure. Chara also doesn’t like the idea of wearing a dress.’’

I smile lovingly to my precious daughter. ‘’Whatever you want my love. Hey, you wanna go get dinner early today?’’ I’ll have to let Adam know about the dance. Or I could just tell him she isn’t feeling well. I don’t want it hurting his feelings.

Frisk tilts her head her brown eyes slightly widening, ‘’Isn’t it a little early? And what about dad?’’

‘’Ummm…dad says we can eat without him. He doesn’t know when he’ll be home. It’s never to early to eat your favorite things. Momma knows best.’’

 

We head out to our favorite pizza place down the street. It’s may be ran monsters but the pizza is absolutely to die for. I greet the monsters coming in and out of the pizzeria as we stand in line. They complement me and my daughter telling us how kind and sweet we are. Frisk truly is an angel.

 

Only if they knew about the magical blue cum that still lies within my dripping cun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked that. There's going to be drama in the next chapter so look forward to that. Thanks for reading my loves!!!


	8. Say It Feels Like Heaven To Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really think I'd be making you guys feel bad for not updating a chapter and instead why I haven't updated. That was my bad. So from now on I'll just post a chapter when I get to it k! Love ya! <3

‘’Y/n I think we need to talk.’’ I turn around a little too quickly looking a little too guilty. I regain my composure immediately, forcing a smile. ‘’Yes sweetheart?’’ Adam studies me again taking a bit longer this time. ‘’I’m not sure if it’s just me, well with this old brain it probably is, but it feels like you’ve been drifting apart from me…ever since we moved here.’’ I shake my head and move to put the meatloaf in the oven ‘’ I don’t know what you talking about Adam. Can you tell Frisk to come help with dinner please. Thanks.’’ I avoid looking at the hurt in his eyes. I know damned well what he’s talking about. It’s been a week since I had an affair with Sans. I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it. It held bad memories of what I did. Well, they weren’t all bad…

I hear him leave to retrieve Frisk. I don’t want to hurt him, I really don’t want to, but I’m doing it anyway. Adam is a good man and he doesn’t deserve this. The sorrow in his eyes when I explained Frisk didn’t want to go to that dance nearly broke me. He isn’t the type of guy you want to upset. It’ll wind up making YOU upset. Frisk comes rushing downstairs, eager to help make dinner. ‘’Yum!!!! My favorite! Do you really want me to help?!’’ I can’t help but grin at her excitement. ‘’Of course! From now on you’ll be helping me with dinner and soon, I’ll want you to cook for me. Here I’ll show you...’’

 

Dinner was turned out great! Even though the mac and cheese was instant Frisk did a pretty good job putting it together. Dinner was basically Frisk talking about an upcoming science experiment. She was excited to start on her project. I promised to help her out the best way I could, but baking soda volcanos where pretty outdated and not allowed. I promised I’d find something original. The good news about this is the projects would be judged and the winner gets 3 tickets to the science museum. She was pretty site about that. Adam would make occasional grunts and yeah’s throughout dinner to show that he was listening. I can’t help but feel bad. 

 

After dinner Frisk and I cleaned the dishes I sent her off to bed with a Hostess cake. I don’t normally let her eat in her room but as of late I’ve been a bit of a pushover. A lot more than I have been. Turning off the lights I was about to head upstairs to our room, where Adam had retired prior to us cleaning up, but stopped. Sans had given me his number a week ago saying that he’d call me but I haven’t heard from him yet. He knows when Adam leaves for work so. Maybe he’s busy fucking his other tenants wives….Wait! Why would I care if he called me or not. It’s not like I was expecting it.

 

I wind up going to the basement instead pulling out Sans card with his number on it. I kept it where no one would find it. In the back of my phone case. I stare at the number for a long period of time, contemplating if I really wanted to call this man. I would be lying if I said I didn’t miss the sound of his deep voice. I get wet just thinking about it. Holding the card out I type out the number and hesitate over the call button. What is he’s sleeping. I mean it is 10:45 and I think it would be disrespectful to call anyone this late. 

Just as I’m about to exit out of the call my hand ‘accidentally’ hit the call button. My heart started pounding so loud I could hear it through my ears. I couldn’t hang up now because I don’t want this man thinking I’m playing on his phone. So, I hold the phone to my ear hoping it would go to voicemail. Not a chance.

‘’hello?’’

 

I don’t say anything, trying to figure out what I’m going to say. Why I was calling him this late.

 

‘’hello?....jerry if this is you again I swear ta christ.’’

 

‘’No! I mean I’m not…I…’’

 

I could hear the amusement in his voice as he chuckled ‘’hehe…you wound up calling after all, eh mama?’’

I sit on one of the nearby lawn chairs and start to fidget ‘’I was just feeling a little bored.’’ I fought back. I don’t want him thinking I needed him. ‘’Also, I need you to come by and fix the bathroom facet. It started leaking again.’’

 

‘’haha! Ya tellin me this at 10 at night? real professional y/n.’’ I can’t help but blush. This was a mistake. 

Just as I’m about to hang up he stops me. ‘’i was just messin around with ya. im actually pretty happy ya called. i was fixin to call ya tomorrow mornin. sansy’s been a little busy with yard work lately but he didn’t forget about ya.’’ I don’t know why but I feel touched? He had me in mind all this time. ‘’so uuhhh…where’s the mister?’’ I clench my legs knowing where this is going. ‘’Upstairs asleep’’ I breath out. ‘’where are you?’’ his voice getting huskier. ‘’Basement’’ I reply. 

‘’ya know…i haven’t been able to get that day outta my mind. the feel of your skin, the sound of your voice and your smell…fuuuck.’’ I find myself getting wetter with every word he spoke. I clench my legs tighter to try and relieve the feeling. ‘’im home alone tonight so i can make all the noise I want. you on the other will need ta be a little quiet. wouldnt want mister comin downstairs makin some assumptions now do we?’’ 

I can hear slick movement coming from the other side of the phone. ‘’i stay up at night thinkin about how sexy ya looked when ya were doing that yoga bullshit or whatever the fuck it is ya call it. your ass looked so perfect bent over showing off ta me. the way yer tits bounced as I fucked ya senseless. Nghhh, yer pussy was so fuckin tight hahh…when i came inside and the way your eyes widened as you let me take you. fuuuuck…’’ He talks to me so differently when he’s aroused. By now my hand had made its way into to shorts rubbing my clit furiously. I moaned softly into the phone to let him know what I was doing. 

‘’are you…? fuuck mama i didn’t wanna cum just yet. shit i wanna be there with you so badly. id ram you from behind into that fuckin washing machine. make you cum around my cock multiple times. you wont be able ta walk for months.’’ I gather my juices onto my finger and rub it around my clit rocking my body back and forth. ‘’Mmmhhahh ffff..…Saaannssss…’’ ‘’are you imagining it too? fuck! Tell me what you’d want. anything!’’

 

My eyes roll back as I try to keep the phone in my hand and stay quiet. ‘’I want you to f-fuck me. Bite me. Hurt me. Aahhhahh……..’’ I cum as quietly as I could with Sans not too far behind cumming hard, using every swear word he could think of after what I just said to him. After I come down I take my hands from my shorts. Sans starting saying something but I paid no attention as I heard my daughters voice from the basement door. She opens it making her way downstairs. I quickly hang up the phone and fix my clothing the best way I could as she turns to look at me. 

‘’Mom? Why are you down here all alone?’’ she asked furrowing her brow. 

I think quick and hold my phone up ‘’I was just on Facebook looking through Netty’s posts.’’

Frisk looked around for a second as if searching for someone. Did she hear? My heart feels as if It’ll explode. She looks at me then smiles scratching the back of her head sheepishly ‘’You didn’t show up to tuck me in. I thought you forgot about me.’’ I stand up trying not to touch her after….I shake my head and smile ‘’No baby I could never forget about you. Just give me a second to come up okay?’’ She nods making her way to her room. I hold my hand to my heart. I was almost caught twice by her. What am I actually doing??

 

I make my way to the basement sink washing my hands furiously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader knows she's doing wrong. So why keep doing it?   
> Maybe there's something else we're overlooking???


	9. He Has Me By My Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get this out by Christmas but things had happened so....Here ya go!

I got a call from Nettie a couple days later. She wasn’t so happy when I started avoiding her. She’s my best friend and I care so much about her. I don’t want to talk to her about why I’ve been so distant because I know that I’d wind up telling her the truth. She’s the kind of person I like to confine in. She’s always been there for me. I fear that if I do tell her she’ll judge me. But I really would like someone to talk to.

I wait until Adam and Frisk left for the day before answering the phone. ‘’HOW DARE YOU NOT ANSWER THE PHONE FOR ME HOE! I FEEL LIKE YOU’RE CHEATING ON ME WITH SOMEONE ELSE OR SOMETHING!’’ I can’t help but smile. Same old Nettie. Walking into the kitchen I try to calm her down ‘’I wasn’t cheating….on you..’’ ‘’What was that?’’. ‘’What?’’ ‘’You paused…Never mind. Look, I thought someone chopped you up and scattered you throughout town. What’s gotten into you? Why are you being so distant? I would have contacted Adam but I don’t know him like that.’’

I want to tell her. I’ve holding onto it for so long I feel like I’d lose my mind if I keep it to myself any longer. God I want to tell her. She wouldn’t hate me right? She’s my sister so I should be able to tell her these kinds of things. ‘’Nettie….’’I whimper. I can hear her leave her work area. Probably going to a more secluded location. ‘’What’s wrong babe? You can talk to me. Is it about Frisk? Adam? Did he hit you?!’’ I quickly let her know that wasn’t what happened. I’m not sure how to say it to her. ‘’Then just spit it out! You’re scaring me!’’ 

‘’I’m cheating on Adam Nettie! I’m cheating on my husband! I’ve been having an affair behind his back!’’ Silence….A little too drawn out. ‘’Nettie’’ I beg. ‘’Nettie-‘’ ‘’How long?’’ Her voice sounds strained. ‘’I-I don’t know. Since we moved in I guess I started feeling this way. I had sex with him a couple weeks ago-‘’ ‘’Who the hell is he???’’ I flinch at her tone. ‘’T-the landlord…’’ ‘’………The skeleton man?!! Your fuckin landlord though???’’ I can’t help but bawl like a baby. It made me feel shitty when I looked at myself in the mirror, knowing what I had done but to hear Nettie getting mad at made me feel like I was two years old again. It hurt my feelings more than anything. 

‘’You were always telling m-me that I should get with someone else!’’ ‘’Don’t you do that! You know damned well I didn’t want you to go around cheating AND WITH A MONSTER NO LESS!!!!’’ I don’t peg Nettie for a racist but why is she saying it like that. ‘’Oh my God I need to calm down. Y/n, you need to pray that Adam doesn’t find out about this and through your ass out. I’m a hundred miles away so if he does I won’t be there in time to save you. I’d have to call and beg that man not to throw you out. Fuck Y/n! Why would you do that huh? Why? Don’t you care about how Frisk feels, how Adam feels, how I feel??’’ I can her the worry in her voice. I don’t think Adam would through me out. Well I’m really not sure if he would or not.

‘’I don’t know. It just happened. Whenever he shows up I feel so drawn to him.’’ ‘’………’’ She got quiet for a moment. ‘’ …..I don’t know a lot about monsters but…if they find someone they really like it’ll be hard for them to stay away. They’ll be drawn to their interest like white on rice….You need to hope that guy doesn’t tell Adam. I’d need at least a day to call off work, possible get fired and go get you and the kid. But you know what I wouldn’t complain because you guys mean the world to me.’’ I hear someone talking to her about returning to work. ‘’Look I gotta go. Do whatever you can to stay away from him. And if you sense any anger from that landlord or fear for your life call me immediately. Do you understand me?’’ I nod my head even though I know she can’t see me ‘’Yes’’. 

‘’Okay. I’ll call you when I get off. Stay away from him Y/n. I’m serious. This shit ends now.’’   
I couldn’t get a word out before she hung up. I knew she might have been upset but not to that extent. I wonder what she meant when she said monsters will get drawn to you. I’ll ask to ask her later, if she still wanted to talk about it. 

 

‘’Do you finally get it now? You can’t win. No matter how hard you try, the results will always be the same.’’ 

 

I turn around slowly. Someone broke into the house? They heard and now they know I’ve been….

 

I expected a-well not a little kid. They put me in the mind of Frisk a bit. Wearing the same color sweater I once wore as a kid. The sun shone in their eyes giving off a bright red color. I don’t feel afraid because it’s a child. But I don’t exactly feel safe either. ‘’Who are you??’’ 

They were about to speak but all I could hear was static. I collapse to the floor holding my ears. God what’s happening????

‘’Hehehe, guess I’m not supposed to tell you that.’’ The sugary sweet voice and a bright blue light was the last thing I take notice of before I passed out on the kitchen floor.


	10. And He Grabs Me, He Has Me By My Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm feeling nice to update for you guys this week.  
>  Literally AT WORK updating for you guys.

‘’I’m not lying Adam I know what I saw! It was a little kid-probably the same age as Frisk!’’ I shouted to Adam. How could he not believe me? I have no idea how long I was out. I was awakened by Adam shaking me furiously. He thought I had hit my head, or had a seizure. He had gotten home early and panicked when he saw me unconscious on the floor. He had looked so worried. He brought Frisk home a couple hours later. She was worried as well but I told her I was going to be okay. She should be asleep now. I really don’t want to scare her.

 

When I told Adam about the little child and the bright blue light he thought I was crazy. I promised him I wasn’t making it up. ‘’Mabey I should take you to the emergency room after all. I believe you hit your head Y/n, harder than you realized. There was no sign of forced entry and why would a young child think to break in here. And don’t even get me started on how the blue light sounds.’’ I look at him as if he had four heads. ‘’I am not crazy Adam! I know what I saw! There is something going on here but I don’t know what! Everything has changed since we moved here!’’ 

 

Adam stood by the kitchen counter, pinching the bridge of his nose ‘’Y/n. I want to believe you. But…Baby it’s just stress. We’ve all been stressed. If I could I would move us all to Coney Island like you always dreamed.’’ I stand up putting the bag of now thawed out peas back into the freezer. ‘’Don’t joke around with me Adam. Not now.’’ He comes up behind me and holds me firmly. ‘’I want to make you and Frisk the happiest girls on the planet. I see change in our family but…I just don’t know what to do. I feel useless. Like it’s all my fault for moving us out here. I know you wanted something more spacious but….Please. Help me make it right.’’

 

I can feel the sins crawl up my back. What did I ever do to deserve him?

 

*Knock* *Knock*

 

‘’I wonder who that could be. I wasn’t expecting anyone today. Did you?’’ I shake my head. Who could be visiting this late? Adam looks through the peephole and then smiles. ‘’Ah, it’s only Sans.’’

 

My heart feels heavy.

 

‘’How are you doing this evening Sans? I almost forgot you were going to stop by for rent today. My wife had a little accident.’’ Sans eyes widened shifting upon me. ‘’Luckily I was getting off earlier than usual. It’s nothing serious though. She only has a bump to show.’’ Sans nodded his head slowly ‘’are you doing okay?’’ I look away touching the spot ‘’I’m fine.’’ Adam excuses himself to retrieve his wallet. Once he was out of sight Sans was on me in a flash. 

‘’did you tell em???’’ He hissed. I tried prying his hand from my wrist. ‘’Let go of me.’’ He yanks me closer to him, with venom in his voice, ‘’if i find out he put his fuckin hands on you he’s dead, got it??? if i find out he did this he is going to rot.’’ I whimper as he lets me go. 

 

‘’997, 998, 999, aaaannnd 1000. Here ya go.’’ Adam says handing Sans the envelope with the money inside. Sans accepted the money, his grin strained. Adam might not have been able to tell but I did. ‘’thanks a bunch pal. it feels great not walkin out of here cents-less. ‘’ Adam erupted with laughter. I would have too, had it not been for ache on my wrist and skull. ‘’no really, take care of each other. and be carefully next time y/n. shit happens but still…’’ Adam chuckled dryly. He never really liked profanity. ‘’Of course. Have a good night.’’ 

 

As Adam closed the door I should have told him about what happened between Sans and I. I should have informed Nettie like I promised I would.

 

I should have taken my family and gotten far away from Sans Snowdin.


	11. Because I'm Crazy Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it might not be much but it's something. Things are gonna get dark so if you have a faint heart I would leave as soon as possible.

I can’t get over the way Sans grabbed me. I know I should be pissed. I know I should have told him off but I didn’t. And I don’t know why. I kind of liked that controlling feel I got from him. Am I sick or something? Do I need to be checked out? Yes, I guess I could see a psychologist. I need SOMEONE to talk to. If I don’t I think I might lose my mind.

 

After Frisk and Adam had left for the day I decided I would talk with a professional. I needed to hear an opinion of some kind. I think there’s something wrong with me. I look online for a medical center near me. After looking around I found what I was looking for. It was only a few miles across town. I wonder if I would need an appointment. Well, the monsters I had come across so far had been very kind. I’d hate to use their kindness for my own need but I gotta see someone about this. 

I call the number for the clinic. It doesn’t take too long before someone picks up ‘’Thank you for calling St Toriel’s Hospital for Upperground, how can I help you?’’ What the hell do I say ‘please help me, I think my landlord put a curse on me?’ ‘’Hello?’’ 

‘’…….Um hi. I would like to make an appointment with a psychologist please. But…do you think it can be as soon as possible? I think there’s something wrong with me.’’

The receptionist clicks away on her laptop possibly looking for an opening ‘’Umm, I’m sorry ma’am but I don’t see any openings today. The only psychologist I do see that isn’t booked leaves in half an hour.’’ I need to get in there so I quickly say the first thing that comes to my mind.

 

‘’If you don’t have me seen I’ll kill myself.’’

 

It takes a second for her to answer, she might be shocked at what I just said. ‘’L-let me go and talk to her. I’m sure she could take one last patient before the day. Do you need me to stay on the phone with you until you get here? You know what? That’s what we should do.’’ Her voice became happy and chirpy. She’s only doing her job so I agree. I hear more typing, this time furiously.

I get in my car and put the phone on speaker. She asks me what it was I liked to do for fun. Going on about some little story of what she liked but I wasn’t listening. Ever since I saw that kid and the way Sans grabbed me I haven’t felt like myself. Like something inside me is ticking. The receptionist told me to let her know when I arrived so she could send an escort to come and see me in. I’m hoping they don’t throw me in a loony bin as soon as I step inside. 

 

As I step out of my car I’m greeted by a dinosaur lady? She smiles at me and shakes my hand. 

 

‘’I’m doctor Alphys Undyne. Let’s get you inside’’


	12. Light of My Life, Fire of My Loins

The clinic is fairly nice. It’s nice and warm with child drawings of butterflies and rainbows. It feels like a safe environment. A dog lady looks at me ‘’Um excuse me ma’am. You’re supposed to sign in here. I need your medical information and insurance if you have it.’’ Alphys raises her hand to silence the woman ‘’It’s fine Dogaressa. She’s with me.’’ 

 

We enter the hallway that leads to her office. I speak up ‘’Ms. Undyne, I’m really sorry about this. I wouldn’t have made that threat if I didn’t need the help.’’ She opens her office door and turns to smile at me. ‘’It’s fine. I’m actually really glad you decided to come here. Living with depression is not a fun thing believe me. Please, come inside.’’ Her office was nicely decorated plants here and there, a book shelf and other little knick knacks. Wait, is that an anime figurine? 

 

I sit down on the chaise longue while doctor Alphys took a seat in a chair right across from me. 

 

She had her notepad and pen ready to go. She waited for me for me to begin. I sighed wondering how I should even start. ‘’I’m having an affair.’’ I say blandly. ‘’Well I was. We haven’t been able to get together as much. Not that I’m complaining. That’s good. He’s also my landlord. I know right. How the hell do you have a relationship with your landlord and not expect to get caught? I don’t know what I was thinking. It just happened. I have a child. She’s old enough to know things are changing. And my husband. He’s the sweetest person I’ve ever known. I met him when I was 13. He was way older than me though. I didn’t mind it. As long as he was nice to me I didn’t care. My parents kicked me out when I became pregnant. They weren’t always nice to me. I…think I just latched onto him because that’s the only kindness I’ve ever received. I love him I really do. But I don’t think I’m in love with him.’’ 

She was writing everything down on her notepad. 

 

‘’So do you think you love you landlord?’’

 

‘’I don’t know! I know I’m not supposed to but-‘’ ‘’You didn’t answer my question. Do you love him? Do you want to love him? Do you feel like your bad person if you give in to your feelings?’’

‘’I….I’m scared. I don’t want to lose my family. But I’m not in love with my husband. And the landlord is just…I felt good when we...ya know. It felt new to me. He didn’t treat me like a baby, he was a little rougher than Adam but in a good way. And whenever he’s away from me I feel so lonely. A couple of days ago I…hit my head when I tripped. He thought my husband had attacked me and threatened to kill him if he ever touched me. It’s bad but I kinda enjoyed it. I don’t want anything to happen to my husband but the way he spoke it woke up something in me. It’s so hard to explain.’’

Alphys continued to write on her pad. 

 

‘’Well, from the way you’ve explained everything it sounds like your tired of everything you’ve ever known. Moving here and meeting your landlord has brought out something in you that wants to get away from the old and get into the new. From what you told me, meeting your husband at a young age and clinging to him made you feel as if you were still a child in his eyes but your landlord treats you differently, like an adult. Am I wrong?’’ 

I shake my head, tears running down my cheeks ‘’No.’’

 

‘’Miss. I’ve seen this a lot. More times than you can imagine. I want you to know that you are not a bad person. Both humans and monsters have these urges that we cannot suppress but we try because we want to impress the ones we love. If you don’t want to be in a relationship with Adam any longer I thinks it best if you let him know. The last thing you’d want to do is drag on with this relationship when you are no longer happy.  
Do what you want to do. If you want to find love somewhere else I say go for it. You child may not understand at first but as she grows she may just realize your feelings. And you husband sounds as if he would understand. Try to make It work and if you can’t. You are not obligated to stay in this relationship. As for you landlord, you might be sexually drawn to him but not looking to go any further than that. This may just be an eyeopener for what it is you really seek. I know it is going to be hard when people judge you but it is not their life to live it’s yours. You shouldn’t hide who you are from anyone.’’

 

Listening to everything she says makes a lot of sense. I think this is what I needed, to talk to someone without feeling judged. To talk to someone who was willing to listen.

‘’Thank you. I think that’s all I really needed.’’ It’s like talking to an old friend. A friend I knew I could always turn to. A weight feels like it had lifted off my shoulders. 

 

I shake her hand thanking her for taking the time to listen to me. She tells me that’s what she was here for. Giving me her card she tells me I could call her anytime because she always near her phone. Why does she look so sad? Thanking her once more I started towards my car.

 

‘’heya y/n. what are you doin here?’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up. There will be slight non-con in the next chapter. If this is not your cup of tea skip the next chapter please. Thank you.


	13. Light of My Llife, Fire of His Loins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey Loves!!!! I some of you might be upset with me for not updating sooner but school....you know what that's not a good enough reason. I've been sitting on this chapter for the longest, wondering if I should upload it. I had to go back and change a lot so yeah. Well, I'm sorry again.  
> Here's a chapter to possibly make you feel better. :)

‘’heya y/n. what are you doin here?’’

 

I turn around to see Sans walking over to me from his car. I speed walk to my own car hoping he’d go away. Why was he- ‘’Wait. Why are you here? Did you follow me?’’ 

Sans rushes over to me ‘’no, no. i-i was here lookin for a friend.’’ I don’t believe him. I should go back to my car and go home. ‘’did you drive here all by yourself? look, just let me give you a ride home. i’ll get your car back to your house don’t worry. you look like your gonna fall over.’’ He didn’t give me a chance to answer before he’s leading me to his car. It looks like a recent model. 

I’m starting to feel sick again ‘’Sans no. I can get home myself.’’ ‘’i got ya. here, watch your head.’’ I’m in the passenger side of his car before I could recollect what’s going on. The smell of new leather is making me nauseous. Sans is in the driver’s seat in no time buckling my seatbelt for me. I’m feeling light headed and tired. Only when I’m near him do I feel like this. I would scream for help but I don’t have the energy.  
He’ll just take me home and then I’ll go straight to sleep. 

It’s been a couple of minutes since we pulled off. I can’t help but notice the way Sans kept staring at me from the corner of his eye. 

‘’so uhh. what were you doin all the way out here?’’ I fiddle with my fingers (I haven’t done that in so long). ‘’I don’t have to explain anything to you Sans. The reason I’m here should be none of your concern.’’ 

The ride was quiet for a moment before Sans pulls the car over on a deserted path way and kills the engine. My heart rate speeds up. What does he plan to do?  
‘’so uhh. i’ve been thinkin a lot. about us-‘’ ‘’There is no us Sans. Look, I’m sorry but I can’t keep doing this…I’m a young and naive girl okay? I thought I knew what I wanted but…I’m just so wishy washy all the time and I don’t want to have to keep…using you.’’ Sans turns to look at me so fast I thought his head would snap. 

‘’you think youre usin me.’’ He stated ‘’no. you say you don’t know what you want but I think ya do. y/n. i’ve been through a lot NOT to care about losin you. every time i see you with your family, with him i get so fuckin pissed. i just wanna snatch ya away from everyone and everything.’’ Okay it’s time to go. 

I snatch at the car door handle but it was locked ‘’Let me out!’’ Sans pulls the seat back adjuster down pushing me back. He unfastens my seat belt, climbing on top of me ‘’you have no fuckin idea how badly i need you. do you have any idea what i had to go through just to be here with you today?? what the fuck i’ve lost? and you wanna bitch like you’re the only one hurtin!’’ I punch at his arm, yelling at him to get the fuck off me. It hurts because he’s all bones. It doesn’t seem to faze him in the slightest as he snatches my skirt up. 

He roughly pushes himself between my legs and pulls out his bright glowing cock. I try to move him once more but to no avail. He strokes it a couple of times before looking down. ‘’heh, would ya look at that. i understand the anatomy of the human body just as much as the next guy but come on.’’ He slides his cock up and down my soaked covered slit softly. He moves my panties aside, having full access to my sopping cunt. 

‘’i wanna make you feel good mama i promise you. i wanna make us feel good. hahhnngg…’’ It goes in easily from how wet I am. I’m ashamed so I turn my head. He grabs my face and makes me face him ‘’uh uh. nothing to cry about. just….lose yourself for a bit. but i want your fuckin eyes on me.’’  
He starts thrusting at a steady pace. I don’t really have a choice but to look at him. It’s like staring death in the face only he’s fucking you. I want it to be over so I try tuning it out before Sans begins rubbing my clit. 

I try to fight it but how can I? ‘’heh is that a moan i hear? fuckin let it out sweet mama, nobody’s around.’’ He pumps into a couple more seconds before I really feel it. But this feeling is different. Like a tugging in my chest that travels straight to my clit. I couldn’t hold it any longer before I threw my head back and let out a loud moan. ‘’Oh my god Sans!’’ I knew I lost the battle as I let him take me. ‘’haha that’s what i like ta here.’’ 

He started pounding into me at a delicious speed. I hadn’t cum in a couple of weeks so I know I won’t last long. I hate how this man makes me feel but love it at the same time. Dr. Alphys was right about me wanting more and that’s exactly what Sans gives me. 

Even if I am just using him it feels so right at this moment. I grab his jacket and crash my mouth to his. Moving my hips to meet his thrusts I feel myself coming undone with him. Am I really so lewd? Have I been hiding this from Adam? From myself? 

I pull back and breath out ‘’In the back’’ Sans must have thought I meant anal because he immediately brought out those mouthwatering tentacles of his ‘’ya liked it the first time and now youre hooked?’’ he asked, a tentacle curling in the form of a hook. 

‘’You’re making a pun while we’re fucking? Really Sans?’’ While that does sound amazing my legs we’re getting uncomfortable for my liking up here. I push him back a little and gesture to the back seat. He wastes no time in teleporting us to the back with him still inside of me. ‘’you ready ta take the lead now?’’ He turns us around so I’m on top. 

It feels different to me. I can’t remember a time I was ever on top but god does it feel good. I rest my hands on his upper ribs. I feel put on the spot, how do I move my hips? Sans seemed to notice my hesitation and placed his hands on my hips, moving me up and down on his cock. ‘’told ya. don’t think beautiful, just let yourself go.’’ I grind my pussy down on him, moving slowly at first. I’ve always wanted to ride on a cock this way, so why not with him. 

The way he keeps looking at me….I don’t know what came over me in that moment but I started riding that man like the bitch I am. I didn’t care how I looked, I just needed to get off. And by the look it, Sans is in love with everything I’m doing. ‘’yeah, yeah. just like that. keep ridin that cock the way you do. i fuckin love it!’’ I bounce up and down, moaning as his dick pushes against my cervix. 

His tentacle wrapped around my stomach and trailed between my legs, vibrating softly. The others spreading my legs wider, keeping my hand restrained behind my back or slithering up my ass. 

The pleasure was so mouthwatering I couldn’t hold hack the drool that escaped from between my lips. I ride him harder faster. If I were a bystander looking in on us I wouldn’t be able to hold back fucking myself right then and there. 

The windows began to fog up with our excessive fucking and heavy breathing. The smell of sex was making me feel lightheaded. God knows I’m not gonna last much longer. I grab Sans by his ribs and pull him closer, crashing my lips to his as he held me. 

‘’Mmm…Sans…*huff*…fuck me…’’

He thrusts deeper into me, if that’s even possible, bringing me to the greatest climax I have ever had in my entire life. He lets me ride it out. 

I hear the slippery sounds from my cum sliding against his cock. That tipped him over the edge ‘’shit! yeah take it all ya fuckin whore! haahhh! stars!!!’’ His tentacle in my ass moving furiously bringing to another orgasm. He pulled my hips all the way down emptying himself deep inside of me. 

 

Whore

 

I whimper from over stimulation, squirming for him to let me go.  
That’s never happened before. I can’t remember the last time I came twice. Shit… 

I take a good at Sans as he rests his head in between my breasts. I feel him shudder for a second, thinking he might still cumming, but I notice he was actually crying. I was startled and didn’t know what to do so I sat there awkwardly for a moment. 

 

I cautiously wrapped my arms around him, rubbing the back of his skull. ‘’i fuckin love ya woman. if i could change everything i would. i…fuckin…’’

 

I don’t know what he means by all of this but I….I can’t bring myself to comment on his ‘love’. I carried on with this and now he loves me.

I'm the worst...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's something wrong with Sans...


	14. Keep Me Forever, Tell Me You Own Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long wait guys but here's an apology! Sorry it's a little shorter than other chapters but it makes up for it.  
> In this chapter you'll finally get why I used psycho Sans in the tags.  
> You'll get a feel of what kind of person he really is behind closed doors!
> 
> Let's go!

I clean myself with the paper napkins in San’s compartment holder. It got a little messy after the activity we had moments ago.

 

He dropped me off in front of my house only for me to notice my car was back in the drive way.

 

I look over at him to ask how but he wouldn’t look at me.

‘’look y/n….neva mind. bye.’’ He said opening the door with his magic.

 

If I were in the mood I would have argued what was wrong but I was physically and mentally exhausted. Adam isn’t here yet. Great.

 

I open the front door and flop onto the couch. I can’t fall asleep yet. I have to get dinner ready and shower and…I stand up and head to the fridge, opening it up and taking out the broccoli for cheddar soup only to find Sans was still in front of my house.

 

He needs to leave. 

 

What if Adam caught him over there. I open the front door and wave my hand trying to get his attention but he ignores me. I get closer and bang on his window, ‘’You have to leave before my husband gets back.’’ 

 

His rolls his eyes at that and I could have sworn I heard ‘’fuck your husband’’.

 

I open the passenger door ‘’Sans you need to go. My family will be back before you know it-‘’ ‘’now you care about your family??? you sure as hell didn’t keep them in mind when you were riding me like a horse!’’

 

What??? ‘’What the hell is your problem?? Why are you saying this to me all of a sudden?’’

 

He looks up from the steering wheel and almost breaks my heart with his next words, ‘’ya know, sometimes i really cant stand you. close my fuckin door.’’ I hurry into the car with my right leg still on the concrete. ‘’San baby…Come inside and lets talk. Please? Look it’s only 2:17 Adam and Frisk wont be back until 3. I just….please don’t leave like this.’’ 

 

I don’t really know why I’m saying this. Him hating me would have made this whole thing easier for us both but I…

 

Sans looks up at me and sighs, ‘’look i cant, even if I wanted to. i need to go take care of some things. i…didn’t mean what i said. i just love ya so much it hurts. but i know youd never leave you family for an ol bag a bones like me. and…ive come to terms with it. You wont leave, you cant leave. and that’s fine, but i uh, heh, wanna keep seein you. im gonna keep seein you.’’

 

I feel myself getting wet again by the way he says that. The way he claims me. And he’s right. It wouldn’t feel right to leave because Adam and Frisk are all I’ve ever known. It’s just really hard to give it all up.

 

I grab his hand and put it between my breast ‘’I wanna keep seeing you too…Shit, the neighbors!’’ I had almost forgot about our fucking neighbors! What if they saw us. If they knew I was cheating on my husband. 

 

‘’don’t worry. even if they did see they wont talk. i promise.’’ I don’t believe it at first but Sans reassures me.

 

He pulls me in for a long heated kiss and leaves a while after. 

 

This man is driving me crazy.

 

Sans POV

 

this day just took a fuckin turn for the worst. first that cock suckin husband of yours and now i gotta worry about the fuckin neighbors. fuck! i pick up speed and head back to the clinic. had i known you had any problems I woulda tried to diagnose you myself. 

 

i pull up to the clinic not moments later and jump outta the car.  
walkin over to the entrance and yankin the front door open. a bitch behind the counter greets me ‘’Hello sir. Do you have an appointment today?’’ I walk past her. 

 

‘’Excuse me sir- aaghhh!’’

 

i can’t remember using my power. i don’t remember alphys coming out of her office and telling me to put the receptionist down. i had her on the ceiling, continuously knocking the wind out of her. i don’t remember putting her down…

 

alphys calls for a cat monster to help ‘situate’ the dog. heh, the irony. the patients in the waiting area begin to curl up with fear. why do they keep lookin at me???

 

‘’I apologize for the misunderstanding. Dr. Moore will be out to see you all momentarily. Please follow me this way sir.’’

 

she led me to an office in the back of the clinic.

 

‘’Good afternoon Mr. Snowdin. What can I help you with today?’’

 

i huff ‘’so we’re being formal now?’’

 

‘’I have many errands to run today Sans. What can I help you with?’’

 

i walk over to her lounge and sit down, ‘’heh, smells like her. my queen was definitely here.’’

 

alphys stands uncomfortably close to the door, ‘’What did you say?’’

 

‘’come over here so you can see my face when i ask you this. you standin all the way over there is makin me uncomfortable. and you know what happens to a monster on edge.’’

 

she slowly strides over to her desk, not takin her eyes off me. hell, i’d do the same in this situation, with how i’m feelin. 

 

taking a seat she rearranges the papers on her desk, ‘’Alright you have my attention.’’

 

‘’tell me about the girl who was here earlier.’’

 

she looked startled for a second, ‘’What? I-I can’t give out information on a patient Sans.’’

 

i growl in a way i don’t normally do. but when someone tries to keep you away from me….i wanna gut her right now.

 

‘’alphys. buddy, pal. youre gonna make this a whole lot easier if you keep that up. a human woman came here not too long ago.’’ i say rubbing my bulge. fuck I miss you so much. 

 

she yelps and looks away. 

 

‘’now, lemme see what’s in that notepad.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Were did all this anger come from Sansy??? 
> 
> So I'm finally giving Sans his own pov! Now you guys know just how crazy he can get if it's coming inbetween him and reader. Why do you think he resents Alphys so much? And Alphys surely isn't a fan of him either. But at the end of the day it'll all add up. Let me know what you guys think down below!
> 
> Oh, and I made another story so make sure to check it out!
> 
> Love you!!!


	15. Gimme Them Gold Coins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy Babies!!!! I'm back! I'm so sorry for not updating in a long time. With college and my job it wasn't easy. But now I'm done with school yay! And I'm on the lookout for a new job since I worked at the school while attending. I know a lot of you thought I was done, no way in hell. I should have more time to myself so I can write more. Oh Gawd I'm too excited. Again my loves I'm so sorry for coming in late. Please enjoy a glimpse of Sans and how he thinks as a sorry.

Sans POV

 

i think i’m really startin to lose my fuckin mind. not only is she human but married too? fuckin married. marriage is sacred to us monsters. but at the end of the day i can’t help it. how could i? it shoulda been me that day. 

fuck! if only you knew.

 

i was able to get as much info as i needed from al. didn’t take long enough to break that stupid charade of hers. working to help others with their problems? shes gotta a shit ton of baggage herself. how the hell is she qualified to help someone?? ‘’so, she thinks im just a faze? or her ticket to movin on? heh. i’m her man that’s what I am’’ I mutter lookin over the notes.

 

it took a moment for alphys to speak, ‘’Why are you doing this?’’

i tuck the notepad under my arm and head for the door. ‘’i have all that I came here for. this’ll tell me what I want to know.’’

‘’I-I can’t believe this. That woman is s-so heartbroken and confused. I can’t believe you’re seeing a m-m-married woman. I can’t believe it was you!’’

‘’i cant believe im makin you fuckin uncomfortable cause yer stutters back al. and yeah you’d better believe it. i’ve been waiting all these fuckin years to be with her and im not gonna stop until shes mine!’’ I growl.

she looks over at a picture of undyne, papyrus and herself sitting over on her desk. ‘’…What would he thin-‘’ 

 

‘’don’t you fuckin dare.’’

she backs away into a corner and sobs in her hands shakin her head side to side, ‘’You’ve changed Sans. T-this isn’t you!’’

‘i don’t have time for this’ I think as I walk out the door. 

‘’my bros at home, don’t got time for it.’’ as i close the door i hear a choked sob.

god….i just wanna be close to her. i walk down to the waiting room and the patients just stare at me with fear writin on their fuckin faces. like i’m some kinda freak. don’t look at me!

i speed walk to the exit and make a break for my car. after i start the engine it takes a moment before i pull off, reenacting the scene with al a little while ago. ‘’You’ve changed.’’

 

i look into the rearview mirror. takin a good look at myself. 

after a couple seconds i burst out laughin.

‘’heheh didja hear that sansy? you’ve changed!’’

i break outta there like a bat outta hell. makin a quick stop to the market and the hardware store gettin ready for the new chapter of my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think? Sans has some major issues. I love Al so I hope her don't hurt her lol. But lemme know what you guys think about it. Can somebody guess what Sans is gonna be up to for the next chapters. The right answer will get a shout out!


	16. I Love You Forever Not Maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love everybody who reads, kudos, or comments! Reading what you guys think literally makes my day. This chapter is a little longer just so we can get this show on the road. Oh yeah, I went to a funeral today and the pastor said in order to go to heaven you have to repent and become holy. I automatically thought of this story and thought yeah I'm still a filthy sinner. I will repent one day but I'm not yet done with this story. I love you guys.  
> I do this for you. ;-;

I have a strange feeling…….

 

 

‘’Mom. Did you hear me?’’

I turn around to Frisk hugging me around my waist. ‘’I’m sorry baby. What did you say?’’

She huffed and buried her face in my back, ‘’I asked if you were still going shopping.’’ Oh yeah that’s right. I needed to get things ready for Valentine’s day tomorrow. Every year Frisk and I do something special for that day. Adam doesn’t believe in holidays like that. He feels every day should be Valentine’s Day, Mother’s Day etc. At times I truly feel I don’t deserve him.

‘’Daddy’s gonna be at work again so he won’t be able to make it this time around. Is that okay.?’’  
‘’Yeah I’m fine with it. I mean it’s not like it’s the first time. Besides I like spending time with just you.’’ She says hugging me tighter.

I feel a little sad knowing Frisk feels that way. It’s not really good to play favorite parent. However I get where she’s coming from. I’ve basically raised her all by myself, always having her by my side. She may play big kid now but on her first day of kindergarten she cried and screamed, wanting to go back home with me. It really hurt because I was still a kid myself.

She claims she doesn’t remember but I think she does. She’s a momma’s girl but that’s okay.

‘’Just know that daddy still loves you and he wishes he was here.’’

She lets me go and goes to the couch to put her shoes and coat on.

*RING* 

I finish drying the dishes and set them in the rack. It might be Adam. 

I look over at the caller i.d. confirming it was indeed my husband. ‘’Hey honey, we were just heading out.’’  
‘’Oh? Ah, I forgot you and Frisk are getting ready for tomorrow. I’m sorry I can’t make it. My boss want’s me close by the office so I’m staying in a hotel for few nights. We’re so close to selling the old corporation, I just know it. Things are looking good so far.’’

I hear this all the time. About his job and how he’s going to be staying the night at a hotel. I used to think he was cheating on me. Hell, I hope he is, that would make things easier for us both. ‘’Yeah I’m hoping that things go well for you all. I know how much this means to you.’’

‘’You and Frisk mean the world to me. That’s why I’m doing this. So you both can be happy. I love you.’’

I feel my heart ache knowing that he still loves me. I wonder if he knew…

‘’I- Oh coming Frisk! I’m sorry I gotta go. Frisk wants to get this over with so she could come back home.’’ I lie. ‘’That’s fine. Give her hugs and kisses for me!’’ We say our goodbyes and I hang up.  
When I turn around to Frisk she looks puzzled. Then she starts to smirk ‘’Ready to get off the phone with him so soon huh? I love dad and all but he’ll talk your ear off if you let him.’’ 

I laugh out loud on that one. That he will. ‘’Okay hun, are you ready to go?’’ She jumps up and runs for the front door ‘’Yes please!’’ After I close the door I make sure to lock up and turn on the alarm. ‘’Shot gun!’’ Frisk yells as she runs to the passenger side.

‘’Frisk, what did I tell you about screaming that out loud. One day somebody’s gonna think you really have a shot gun.’’ I say opening the car door.

Our ride to the store was mostly filled with Frisk picking out radio stations for us to listen to. We’d sing and laugh. I tried to hit a high note but Frisk made me promise to never try that in public. Ouch.

We finally arrive at Temmie’s market. I make sure I get the closest parking space so it would be easy to bring the groceries to the car. Frisk is so excited to go in the store she nearly rips the damn car door off. ‘’Frisk be patient baby, and wait for mommy.’’ My little jumping bean always gets happy when we go to a store, like a new adventure awaits us.

I’ve never met a child who loved shopping as much as she does. ‘’Come on! Before they take all the food!’’ ‘’Haha! Who’s they? And it’s plenty of food for us all.’’ As soon as we get inside I grab a shopping cart and roam the isles.  
‘’Oh, this looks good.’’ I say as I hold up a box of Poptarts. Frisk deadpans and rolls her eyes. ‘’Remember mom, we only get what’s on sale or the things we need.’’ I pout as I put it back.

I can’t really complain because she gets it from me. And I really don’t need it. Maybe I can sneak it into the cart while she isn’t looking. But she’s right. We should only get what we need for tomorrow. After roaming around the store for half an hour we have most of what we need. 

Pizza. Check. Chips. Check. Ice cream. Check. Small Valentine’s Day cake. Triple check. Now all we have to do is get the paper plates, cups and napkins then we’ll be all set.

‘’Excuse me Ms?’’ I turn around and see an alligator monsters rubbing her hands together nervously. ‘’Oh I’m sorry ma’am. Am I in your way?’’ She shakes her head no and looks down. I start to ask her what the matter was but she looks up and smiles kindly. ‘’I’m your next door neighbor Ally. I apologize for not introducing myself sooner. I’m a bit shy of newcomers.’’

I tell her it was fine and assure her I don’t mind at all. She tells me she lives in the house left of me with her husband and two children.

‘’Thank you so much for taking the time to say hello Ms. Ally.’’ She smiles brightly and pats my arm ‘’It’s really no trouble at….oh my God.’’

She takes her cart and speed walks the opposite direction I’m standing. The fear in her eyes…It was like she saw the devil himself. What was that about? 

‘’Mr. Snowdin?’’ Frisk says looking behind me. 

Wait Sans is here? 

‘’heya kiddo. how’s it goin?’’ 

Frisk nods her head and wraps her arms around my waist, hiding from his view. ‘’heh, how do you know if you’re in love? If they steal a pizza you’re heart.’’ He says pointing to the pizza box in our cart. It takes a while for Frisk to finally get it before she chuckles a bit.

‘’Frisk sweetie. Can you go and get the other things we need please?’’ ‘’hey. did you hear about the love affair between sugar and cream? it was icing on the cake.’’ I turn to Sans, ‘’I asked my daughter to do something. Please do not do that when I ask her to do something. Now please go Frisk.’’ Frisk obeys and skips down the isle and turns the corner. 

Not even a second later Sans wraps his arms around my waist and pull me against him. ‘’haven’t seen you since last week. fuuccck. i missed you so much.’’ He says as he grinds against my ass. I try to pry him off before anyone sees. ‘’Stop sans. I’m here with my kid for Christ’s sake!’’ I hiss. I feel his bulge pressing between my cheeks. I would be filthy liar if I said I wasn’t getting a little turned on right now.

But we’re in public so I needed to put an end to it. ‘’I said stop Sans.’’ I say trying to increase the authority in my voice but fail miserably. It only seems to make him grind harder.

‘’Hey! What’s going on over there!’’

A security guard rushes over, night stick in hand. ‘’Is there a problem here ma’am? I coulda sworn I heard her tell you to stop.’’ Sans pushes off me like he’d just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. ‘’huh? no i uhh…’’ He begins to sweat profusely, his smile strained. I don’t want him getting in trouble. If we have to go down to the station or we get questioned things could get bad. That would be the most humiliating thing to ever happen to me. So I go with the flow.

‘’We’re fine sir. Really. My boyfriend here was just trying feel me up.’’ I state plainly.

The man seemed to be taken aback and blinked a couple of times. ‘’Oh….Well, please remember you are in public and be mindful of others.’’ He says walking away.

I watch him walk off for a couple of seconds before I turn and look down and Sans. He looked shocked, his eye lights turning into light blue hearts. That’s new. I’m drawn out of daze when Frisk runs over to the cart with the paper plates and other essentials in hand.

‘’ I found them. Can we please go now?’’ she pleads. I agree, I think we’re done for the day. We say our goodbyes to Mr. Snowdin and head for the checkout.

 

Third Pov

 

He waits patiently as you and your daughter leave out of the store after purchasing your items. It takes a moment for Sans to move from his spot before he calmly walks over to his cart rolling it over to another checkout. 

 

He holds the bottle up for the female cashier to view, ‘’can you tell me the benefits of these prenatal vitamins for humans?’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the hell Sans?? What you up to? I hope those vitamins is to help that fool grow hair. Also I'll post who got what Sans is up to on the chapter it comes up on. It's also pretty obvious what this guy is gonna do.


	17. I Need You Here To Come Here And Save Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically reader having mommy time.  
> I'm happy to have updated 3 days in a row.  
> Enjoy!

The next morning Frisk and I got up early to make heart shaped pancakes. ‘’Happy Valentine’s Day!’’ Frisk was standing on a step stool so she could have more access to the counter. 

She ended up sleeping with me last night. She thought it’s be fun to wake up with one another, and right she was. Frisk pouts as I boop her nose with pancake flower.

‘’I’m gonna get you back mom. Just watch,’’ she tries to be serious but she’s laughing to. ‘’Alright you can get me back later, now eat those pancakes over there real quick or you’ll be late for school.’’

She groans and slowly stalks over to the table. So dramatic.

I turn back to the counter to finish making the pancakes. Maybe I shouldn’t have made to much batter.

I grab a couple of pieces for myself and turn towards the table to see my cell phone next to her ear. She mouths ‘calling dad’ before I can ask. Maybe this will be a good time to change my password. After the incident with Sans I mean.

‘’Hey dad, good morning.’’ She says when she finally gets a hold of him. ‘’Hey sweetheart, how are you? I was just heading out.’’

‘’I’m fine. Mom and I made heart shaped pancakes. I have to hurry up and eat so I could go to school. I have a half day so I’ll be home earlier.’’

They talk for a little while. Adam telling Frisk about his stay at the hotel and the many presents he’ll bring her back. Her eyes lit up like stars.

I reacted the same way when I first time I stayed with Adam. He knows his way to a child’s heart. 

They say their good byes shortly after and Frisk goes upstairs to get dressed. By the time she comes back downstairs she’s wearing her red capris and a red shirt with a white heart in the center. I begged her to wear the red frilly dress with white polka dots I got her from Ross but she didn’t want to.

I could care less as I see her grab her book bag and sling it over her shoulders. She looks so cute! ‘’Oh baby look at you! My little cutie. Come stand over here so I can take your picture!’’

She rolls her eyes and stands in the center of the living room. I probably had about 20 pictures of her but they didn’t feel like enough. ‘’Moooom I’m really gonna be late if you keep at it. I have to go.’’ She whines.

‘’Okay baby one more. Oh, I just know Netty will love these!’’ I would have kept snapping pictures of her had I not heard a thud at the front door.

‘’I know that sound. It’s probably MK.’’ Frisk says as she opens the front door.

Standing out on the door step was a small dinosaur monster(?) He shakes his head in an animated way and smiles. ‘’Hey Frisk! You ready for school?’’ ‘’Heck yeah! Just let me say bye to my mom.’’

She runs over and pulls my shirt so she could give me a quick peck ‘’Seeya later mom!’’ Then she’s out the door before I could say anything. Where on earth does she get her energy from? 

I use my free time to do a little house cleaning before I run myself a hot bath. I go to my bedroom and get out my strawberry scented body wash and shea sugar scrub. I look over to my nightstand debating if I should use this time to pull out my jackrabbit vibrator.

I could use a stress reliever. 

I grab the odd looking toy and switch the batteries for brand new ones. I should really hurry before Frisk gets back. The day is going by way too quick.

 

I let the hot water penetrate my muscles for a while. It feels great to have some mommy time. I start reflecting on life. If I had been told I’d be having a kid at such a young age, married to a wonderful man and cheating the landlord who happens to be a skeleton I would have looked at them like had 12 heads.

I don’t regret meeting Adam. I wouldn’t have Frisk if things were different. I was the only underage girls he’s ever wanted. He told me so himself. He said it was something about me that drew me to him.

When I first met Sans I thought nothing much of him. Just an average landlord. I can’t even remember what made me sexually attracted to him. His deep voice? The way he looks at me? I absent mindedly lower my toy to my heated sex.

I’m such an awful person but I just can’t stop. It’s like I’m under a spell. I tease my pussy a little thinking about what Sans could do to me. I try to push the negative thoughts aside.

‘I can’t help feeling like this’ I think as I turn the dildo on, sliding it into my slick cunt. ‘’Ahhh.’’ My mouth waters as I think back to the first time I let Sans take me. ‘i got nothing but magic for you sweet mama. come’ere’

I slid the toy cock all the way to the hilt and throw my head back in pure bliss. ‘ahhhh fuck mama, yer takin my cock so well. play with yer tits. do you know how beautiful you look right now?’ I tweak my nipples while still thrusting the toy in and out.

‘’Fuck…Sa….ahhhh…’’

It doesn’t take me long to finish as I ride out my orgasm, feeling incredibly guilty afterwards. I begin washing up in the now lukewarm water. 

 

I need to get it together, Frisk will be home soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually felt bad for reader while writing this. She is just so confused she doesn't know what's happening.  
> Let me know what you guys think down below!


	18. I Trust In The Decision Of The Law

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for going MIA again you guys. After I graduated from college I immediately went job hunting. Unfortunately no luck so far so I'm just gonna start updating again hopefully every other day. I really did miss you guys! Oh I made a tumblr for Undertale imagines so go look at it when you have the chance!

When Frisk got back home from school she had tons of Valentine’s Day cards and candies.

 

‘’Wow, you must really be a little flirt haha!’’ I joke. But Frisk just shrugged and smiled. ‘’I can’t help it when people fall for my charms,’’ she says eating a piece of chocolate.

 

I roll my eyes and set the oven to bake our pizza. Today is going to be a great day. A day filled with love and affection. “What movies do you wanna watch? We can watch anything you want okay?’’

 

Frisk studied her candies while she thought long and hard “Uuummm…how ‘bout we watch Game of Thrones?’’ ‘’What? No, your father would kill me if he found out you were watching that. Plus that’s hardly something to watch on Valentine’s Day.’’

 

She smirked a smirk that would put the Grinch to shame. ‘’You said anything I wanted to watch hehe.’’

 

I shoo her out of the kitchen ‘’Now we’re watching Shrek since you wanna be a smart aleck.’’ ‘’Nooooooooooo! I’m forever scarred after watching Shrek is Life.’’ 

 

I have no idea what to do with this kid…

 

We wound up watching The Minions and other kiddy films and fell asleep on the couch as soon as we finished our pizza and cake. I shift Frisk so I can grab my phone and look at the time. 11:23. I missed a call from Adam at 7:40. Just as I was about to press the call button I get a knock on my door.

 

At this time of night? This better be Cupid because this is ridiculous. I slowly walk over to the widow and peep out. Seeing the blue and red lights I hesitantly open the door.

A man of law, hat in hand. I feel my throat tighten and look back a Frisk fast asleep on the couch. 

The red dog monster steps back a bit and

“Mrs. Millard? I’m sheriff Hounder of Underville….I’m terribly sorry to ruin your sleep at this time of night…..I give you my deepest regret…your husband died of diabetic shock at approximately 9:55pm. His body was found under the mattress at the hotel he was staying in by the cleaning maid. We’re ruling out a homicide at the moment and-‘’

I slam the door and rush to the sink emptying out the contents of my stomach. 

It doesn’t feel real, this cannot be real! I just talked to him this morning!

‘’Mom what’s going on?’’ Frisk asked sleepily.

‘’Frisk baby go to your room.’’ I groan. ‘’But-‘’ ‘’NOW!’’

 

She runs up the stair without argument. I run some cool water and rinse my mouth.

 

I try to breath steadily as I open the front door again to face reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you don't get 'she rushed to kill the bastard off' kind of vibe here. lol. This wasn't a lot but I wanted to get the party started because things get more intense after I wack Adam off. And sorry to those who do have diabetes and if this doesn't seem logical or anything. I did a little research on how people with diabetes can die and this is what I came up with :(


	19. My Old Man Is A Thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did you not see this coming?

Sheriff Hounder left his number and told me he’d reach out tomorrow. It’s 8:42am, the day after Valentine’s Day and I haven’t had the courage to pick up the phone and call anyone.

 

Frisk is still in the dark about everything. It still doesn’t feel real to me. How am I supposed to tell her that her father is dead? I feel like God is punishing me in a way. A twisted heartbreaking way. I haven’t been able to sleep at all.

 

All I could do is stare at Adam’s picture next to the tv. A family portrait to be exact. Frisk was only four years old at the time. We looked so happy. What’s happening?

 

A knock at the door snaps me out of my trance. Sheriff Hounder. Frisk should still be asleep from any indication of how tired she was last night. She usually wakes up at noon on weekends anyhow.

 

When I open the door I’m met by the sheriff and a new face. A human face. Maybe he’s here to help from a different town. ‘’Good morning Ms. Millard, I have with me Detective Gunn, may we please come in for a moment? We have much to discuss with you.’’ He asks taking off his hat. I step aside and get a good look at Detective Gunn. He has jet black hair and a gotee standing at maybe 6’1. 28-33 maybe? He looks like one of those detective from the movies. The ones that mean business.

 

‘’Please have a set Ms. Millard“ Sheriff Hounder motions. “I think I’m good’’ I say folding my arms. He sighs “I’ll go ahead and let Detective Gunn give you all the information he’s uncovered.” I look over at Gunn expectantly.

 

“Heh, where do I start. We found diabetic needles surrounding the body….The body that happened to be under the mattress. We checked the security cameras but there was no sign of anyone entering or leaving the room at the time of the murder. And…you might wanna have a seat for this ma’am.’’ “Just tell me!”

 

“We discovered…child pornography on Mr. Millard’s laptop. Hundreds, thousands of pictures on his flash drive. We also uncovered a few dating sites with underaged children. He had been planning on meeting a 12 year old girl that nigh. Ma’am. We see this happen all the time. People doin shit they shouldn’t be doing. They know they’ll get caught eventually so they take the easy way out. Right now suicide is looking pretty plausible right now however we’re still investigating.’’

 

My mind is in shambles. Child pornography???? How? When? How didn’t I notice? I…..”I met him when I was 13.”

 

The sheriff and detective shared a look. “I let it happen to me when I was 13! Now he did it to others! It’s my fault I should have known he’d never change and my baby!!!! What if he…oh my God please we have a child!” I can feel myself hyperventilating. The room is spinning and I can’t breathe!

 

“I got you. Here let’s sit you down here. There you go.” I don’t remember holding on to the detective’s jacket but I gripped it like a lifeline. 

 

“Breathe in and out. You’re doing great. You’ll be just fine.” No I won’t. I don’t think I’ll ever be the same. Ever. 

 

How do I tell this to my daughter? What do I do now? 

 

After I calm down Detective Gunn backs away “This isn’t your fault. He did what he wanted to do at the end of the day and you had no part in it. At least I hope you didn’t” “Fuck you!”

 

“Alright. I think that’s enough for today. Ms….Ma’am, if there’s anything you need from me at anytime please don’t hesitate to call. You have me number.” Sheriff Hounder says letting himself out. Detective Gunn holds out his card but I refuse to take it. He sits it on the table and closes the door behind him.

 

I pray Adam is burning in hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some of you are like what the fuck? Adam was a piece of shit all along hiding behind a good guy facade. Once a rapist always a rapist.


	20. HELP ME

I come out of the steaming bathroom after a much needed shower. Frisk is still asleep and I’m afraid to wake her and tell her that her father was sick fucking rapist pedo bear who overdosed on drugs and died. Okay, I would never be so blunt.

 

I don’t know what we’re going to do. Adam was the bread winner around here and now that he’s gone I’ll have to get a job to support Frisk and I. I’ve never worked a day in my life because Adam took care of me us.

 

I quickly get dressed and walk over to Frisk’s door. My hand hovers over the knob. How am I gonna tell her? I swallow my fears and slowly open the door to see Frisk in her bed reading her adventure book. 

 

I cautiously make my way over to her bed and sit down

 

“Hey sweetie. How did you sleep?” “I’ve heard it before. About dad I mean” I almost choke on my tongue. How did she?? Oh, I guess I was being pretty loud this morning. But why didn’t she come downstairs? She doesn’t even look traumatized. As if she’s heard it before. 

 

Children have their own way of dealing with things. Poor baby must be confused.

 

“How much did you hear?” She shrugs then turns a page “About when he killed himself. I don’t want to talk about it anymore.” I close my eyes and hold my head in my hands. She doesn’t deserve this for Christ sake. 

 

I take Frisks book out of her hand. “How much did you hear baby?” She doesn’t look me in the eye, her gaze focused on my stomach. “I said I don’t wanna talk about.” I shake my head, “Well I don’t want to either but we have to! Did that man ever make you feel uncomfortable? Touch you in a way?” I press. 

 

Her eyes widen “What?? Gross! You mean my dad? And I don’t wanna hear this anymore, gosh mom you’re such a brat! I act more mature than you at times!” 

 

I raise my hand but she doesn’t flinch.

 

My body shakes as I collapse on her lap crying my eyes out. She’s right! I never truly grew up even if I wanted to. Adam constantly babied me and now look at me. I’m arguing with my child like this. “I’m so-sorry Frisk! I’m so scared and I don’t know what to do!” I sob. 

 

She rubs my head “We’ll get through this. Just like we always do.” I look at her and her eyes seem almost wise, for a moment.

 

However, she’s definitely right. We do have each other and we’ll get through this. One step at a time.

 

I call Nettie and tell her everything. Well, everything with Adam at least. “I KNEW IT! I FUCKING KNEW IT! THAT ASSHOLE WAS ALWAYS UP TO NO FUCKING GOOD!” I move the phone away from my ear “Okay okay I get it I don’t need to hear this again. God Nettie this is fucked up. I don’t know what to do from here.” “Well, did you ever contact your lawyer? See how much money you can get from his dead ass?” I never thought about that. And it’s his lawyer not mine.

 

Nettie tells me to try and contact his lawyer and see what steps to take. “Until then you should book a flight to California. If you don’t’ have the money I’ll just pay for the tickets…..look y/n. I could never understand what you’re going through but please know you’re my best friend. Like, my only friend. I’ll always be here for you.”

 

I wipe away a few tears and smile “I know. Thank you, Nettie. For everything.”

Without Nettie and Frisk I might have completely drowned in my sorrows. Along with their support I have to also be strong. Nettie booked our flight to California and we’re supposed to be leaving at 5:00pm tonight.

 

“What about my friends?” Frisk wines. “You have social media don’t you? I know you reactivated your Facebook page.” She isn’t too keen on just leaving everything behind but we can’t just stay here. I want to get far away from this house. Those memories.

 

“At least let me say goodbye to MK.” She begs. 

 

I want to come up with an excuse for her not to but….”Okay. But I’m coming too.” She shakes her head and put’s on her sneakers ”He’s only a few houses down mom. I’ll be gone for a few minute then I’m coming back. Promise.”

I stare at her for a few seconds then sigh heavily “Okay. But come right back.” I kiss her head as she gives me a big hug the she’s out the door in seconds.

 

I go upstairs and pack only the things we need. Clothes, toothpaste, deodorant, and personals. I sit our bags on the living room couch and head back up. I walk into Frisk’s room and grab her adventure book from her bed. I can’t help but smile at it.

 

*knock* *knock*

 

That was quick.

 

I speed down the stairs and open the front door “Wow that was quick-“

 

No. 

 

Standing in front of me was not my daughter but the Joker himself. 

 

Sans.

 

“heh, i uhhhh was in the neighborhood and thought i should drop by. adam had asked me to change the batteries on your smoke detectors this weekend. you uuhhh goin somewhere?” His grin tightens.

 

I give him a dead look “You came over my house to change batteries? Thanks, I’ll do it myself.”

 

“where are you goin huh? you can tell me buddy, pal.” His voice was straining with every word he spoke. I quickly shut the door in his face only to be turned around and slammed into the door.

“you tell me where the fuck you think yer goin!”

I scream and use all my might to fight him off. I finally push him away and grab a lamp throwing at him. Anything I could get my hands on I used to fight back. Remote control, small glass vase, picture frames etc. 

 

“oh! you wanna fight me huh?” He says dodging every blow. Suddenly I hear a *ding* and feel my body lifting from the ground and being thrown into the living room table hard, the contents on top flying everywhere. The wooden table had broken under me. 

 

I weakly roll off the splinting wood as I try crawling to the front door. I try to scream for help but nothing comes out. I look down at my sore arm to see that it’s bleeding. I feel something next to my hand and feel a bit of relief. I grab my cell phone and weakly dial 911, hiding under me so he couldn’t see.

“fuuuuuck! look what you made me do!” He growls.

 

I feel myself passing out “Fri-“ 

 

Darkness consumes me.

 

Frisk POV

 

I spend a little time talking to MK, letting him know I’ll be leaving the state soon. He asked a lot of questions but I brushed it off as family problems. I give him a hug and promise to stay connected.

My walk home was. Lonely. Are things really going to be different from now on? Hm? Why is the front door wide open? I run up the steps and look into the house. The living room is trashed and theirs blood on the carpet! My heart feels heavy.

 

I look down at my mom’s bloody cell phone with wide eyes.

 

“911 what’s your emergency. Hello? Hello?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans has officially lost his mind.


	21. And I'm Off To The Races

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love how some of you guys are predicting how the story would go. Like we have one mind or something. Some of you are very close though.

  
Frisk Pov

 

 

 

The police officers showed up some time later and checked the house for any clues. The detective sat me down on the couch and made a couple calls outside. I could only sit and stare at the mess that was left behind.

 

 

 

“Yeah, okay I got it. Sure. I’ll hold the fort down til you get here Sheriff. Alright.” The detective ended his call and came back inside kneeling next to me. “How are you doing Sweetheart? I’m Detective Gunn. Can you tell me your name?” I mumble out a reply. “Frisk? That’s a nice name. Say Frisk, can you think of what happened here? Have you and your mommy ever felt threatened in any way? Do you know who might have done this?”

 

 

 

“You ask a lot of questions first off. No, I don’t know what happened here and I’m pretty sure a sane mother wouldn’t tell her 8 year old daughter something like that. Ya know, to protect me?” He looked baffled for a second then shook his head. “You’re right. But someone did take your mom and we’re trying to rule out any possible suspects. Did she have any friends or people you know of?”

 

 

 

I shake my head and continue staring at the wall.

 

 

 

The detective sighs and runs his fingers through his hair. The forensics guy walks over to the detective and gives his report “We didn’t find much of anything that links to what could have happened here. I got our guys checking the basement and all other nooks and crannies to see if they might still be in the house. The blood stops in the living room. Perhaps they never left?” The detective rolls his eyes and pats the man on the shoulders. “Leave the investigating to me bub. And I kinda gathered that.”

 

 

 

“Detective I found something!” One of the forensic guys point at a camera imbedded in one of the counters facing towards the living room. The detective walks over to it and sneered. To the naked eye you really couldn’t tell because it was so low and tiny.

 

 

 

“Son of a bitch has been watchin her and her family. There’s no telling how long this was here.” He turns to look at the crew members “I want this house searched from top to bottom! If you find anything that even looks remotely suspicious run it by me immediately! Dust for any and all fingerprints starting in the kitchen. Hair, smudges, anything! I pray that bastard left something that links to him.” The crew scatter like ants.

 

 

 

He points to one of the female officers “Get her out of here. See if you can get in contact with any of her family members.” She nods then grabs my hand and leads me out the door. I look back at the mess in the living room and feel a painful ache in my chest. The detective looks at me and gives a warm smile “Don’t worry. We’re gonna find who did this.” I close my eyes and smile softly “You aren’t very professional are you?” He barks a laugh and shrugs “guess not.”

 

 

 

 

Your Pov

 

 

 

 

I wake up in a dark room. It’s cold and kinda damp. I move my hand to wipe the sleep out of my eye but can’t. They’re chained to the bed along with my feet. I struggle for a second but give up. I feel so exhausted and my back is killing me. I whimper as I settle back into the bed. I hear footsteps soon after and close my eyes-steady my breathing.

 

 

“fuck, the pigs are swormin the goddamn house _and_ the found my camera. I meant to grab it before we left.”

 

 

Camera?

 

 

 

Sans comes over to the bed and sits down next to me. He gently moves the hair from my face and I can’t help but cower away from his hand. “oh, youre awake? baby..…i am so sorry. i just wanted you here with me.” When he brings his face down to kiss me I spit at him “Fuck you.” I know he doesn’t mean any of it. If he cared about me in any way he would never have taken me away from my child.

 

 

 

He looks shocked at first before he bends down and bites my hip with all his might. I scream and try to get away but I’m bound to the bed. I sob “I fucking hate you! You piece of shit I hate you I hate you I hate you!!!”  If I could just get free..

 

 

 

He stops biting me, lays his head on my hip and cries. His sobs muffled. I don’t understand him. There’s something wrong with him and I don’t want to be a part of it anymore. I try to calm my voice. Try to get him to see that I’m a person and I need to go home “Sans…. _please_ let me go. Frisk will wonder where I am. I know she’s scared out of her mind. Please just let me go. I promise I won’t say anything. I won’t tell anyone.”

 

 

 

He cries into my waist a few more minutes before he looks up at me. “*sniff* but i need you here with me. if you go i might not ever see you again. besides, our baby will want to know who her father is.”

 

 

 

 

All life drained from me in that moment as he spoke those words.

 

 

 

 

I was too afraid to ask, too shocked. He smiles in a grim way and rubs by belly “that’s right mama you’re gonna be a mama for my kid.” I shake my head “Lies. I would know.” He presses a little harder on my stomach “i wouldn’t expect you to understand. youre human after all so you wouldn’t get the common symptoms. aint how monster pregnancies work. the baby’s soul is about the size of a chickpea but her heartbeat is as tough as shit. do you finally get it now? we were always meant to be together y/n. **you, me, and our baby**.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Frisk is pretty mature for her age. Wonder why. So yes reader had been kidnapped, I'm not sure if you guys picked it up last chapter. And yay we're pregnant! However Sans is losing his marbles day after day. Things are gonna get bumpy I'll tell you. Lol. Get It?


	22. He Got A Soul As Sweet As Blood Red Jam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooooooo sorry!!!! As you guys can see this chapter is way overdue. I've been sitting on this for a while. I hope this chapter makes up for it. :'(  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tdu4QwhPpec
> 
> What I listened to while making the chapter. Make things more intense.
> 
> Thank you for sticking with me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We learn there's more to the story than we thought.

Frisk POV

 

 

 

I sat patiently in in the hotel room as aunt Netty screamed at the detective for more answers. “Where the hell is she?! Can you tell me something other than you don’t know??” Detective Gunn tries to calm her down. “For god’s sake the kids in the room. Just calm down and follow me out to the hallway.” “This is bullshit! How have you not tracked her down yet?” She cries. The detective tries to comfort her and leads her into the hallway. He looks back at me “I’ll take care of your aunt. Are you hungry?” I roll my eyes and climb into bed.

 

 

I hear the door close softly a few seconds later. This is all wrong. I hear shuffling in my backpack. I reach over and unzip it while sitting it on the bed. “I thought I was gonna die in there!” “Shush. You have to be quiet. They might be still in the hallway. The bright yellow flower rolls his eyes “If they come back in just leave em to me.” “NO! You are not to hurt Antoinette. Now be quiet while I think.”

 

 

Flowey pulls out a gameboy from the backpack and huffs under his breath “Whatever.” “Why would he kidnap her this time around? Something isn’t adding up. What’s his motive?” I say thinking to myself. “I think the real question you should be asking is why haven’t you given this information to the detective, Frisk.” Flowey mutters.

 

 

“It isn’t the way this is supposed to go. They need to find it out on their own. You know that Flowey. Interfering in any of this could mean dire results.” “To this timeline?” “To the multiverse. As the Keeper I have to keep my mouth shut about somethings. You know that. Especially something as big as this.”

 

 

Of course I love my mom. Of course she’s made some bad decisions. But she’s still my mom and I do care for her. Enough not to destroy the universe with my testimony. “Isn’t that right Chara?”

 

 

The demonic being stood in the dark corner of the room with a sicken grin, blood shot eyes glaring at me with such malice. “ **Let the games begin** …”

 

 

 

Reader POV

 

 

 

I still can’t believe it. I thought monsters and humans couldn’t have kids together. How long did he know? How did I not know? I feel as if my body betrayed me….no….I betrayed myself. I betrayed Frisk. I betrayed Netty. I’m the one who got myself into the mess! How could I have been so weak?

 

 

“are you still feeling sorry for yourself? you want me to eat you out?” I look at him in disbelief.

 

 

“Do you think this is a game? Do I look like a game to you?” I shrugs “well, when i push that button right there you seem to make a lot of noise. guess you could say i played you.” I can’t believe what I’m hearing. He’s so damn insensitive. Asshole! I try to get as comfortable as I can in these damn chains. My hip still throbs from where he bit me. “I have to pee.” Sans eyes me suspiciously.

 

 

“I haven’t peed since last night. Please.” I whimper. He huffs “fine. but if you try anything im takin you to the basement. got it?”

 

 

I shake my head to let him know I understood. He carefully unchains me and sits me up. He leads me to a bathroom down the hall. The curtains in the house are closed so I can’t tell where I am. He opens the bathroom door.

 

 

It’s freezing in here. The windows are all boarded up so it almost lacks light completely. The bathroom looks pretty ordinary with a light blue shower curtain and a steel toothbrush holder. Why does he need two tooth brushes? No telling how long he had planned this. I walk into the bathroom and turn around. Sans looks at me expectantly. “Sans, I can’t pee if you’re looking at me.” He turns around “okay.” I huff “I can’t pee with you in here either.”

 

 

He turns around and fold his arms “give me a break. you aint got nothin i haven’t seen on ya already princess.” I stomp my foot “That’s different. This is me peeing Sans. What the hell is so interesting about that that you just have to take a look at me you little pervert?” “heh, little? you weren’t sayin that while i was givin you the pipe.”

 

 

I fold my arms as well “Well I’m not going to the bathroom until you leave.” “well then, youre just gonna be covered in your own piss all day aren’t ya?” “Damn you Sans! _You_ give _me_ a freaking break. Where am I gonna go, huh? The bathroom window is boarded just like the rest of the house I’m sure. I’ve got nowhere to run because I don’t know where you’ve taken me. So please, I’m honestly begging give me a few seconds alone…”

 

 

I give him a sincere look. I was going to tell him he owed me that for everything he put me through but I’m sure it would have agitated him more. He rolls his eyes and turns to leave “fine. you got one minute. but im leavin the door cracked.” I sigh in relief “That’s fine. Thanks.”

 

 

As soon as the door was cracked with Sans on the other side of it I sit on the toilet and try to quietly relieve myself. I don’t need that little weirdo getting off to this. While I’m sitting I try to look for a way out of here.

 

 

The bathroom isn’t all that big and the only exit now seems to be out the door Sans is currently standing in front of. “30 seconds left. id get a move on if i were you, or im takin you out by force. piss and all. who knows. i might even enjoy your waterworks.”

 

 

By the time he finishes his sentence I’m washing my hands practically gagging of how much of a lecherous asshole he really is.

 

 

After I finish drying my hands I feel Sans rubbing my stomach from behind. He puts his face on my hair and inhales “i didnt do this ta hurt ya. i love the hell outta ya y/n. promise i didnt do this to bring pain ta you or anyone you love. well, besides that perverted ass husband of yours. not sure if you still love em tho. the bastard truly had it comin.”

 

 

I turn around and push him away. “You don’t kidnap the people you love! You don’t give a damn about me Sans, just admit it! This whole situation is seriously fucked up. And then you tell me I’m pregnant with a human-monster baby, let’s not forget about that! What was the point of this??? What do you want from me?! What? You thought if you got me pregnant I would run away with you? That I would love you? It was just sex! You can smirk all you want you sick fuck! Why are you looking for something more? Am I the first human girl that let you fuck her? Was it that good? Is that why you’re way in your feelings?? Answer me you filthy animal! ” I completely lost it…

 

 

I’ve never been more pissed as I was with him. Then he starts laughing at me. He’s laughing! I try looking for a weapon to attack him with. Something to knock that stupid grin off his face. He takes this whole situation as a joke. “heheheee. dont even think about it mama. you dont want a replay of what happened yesterday do ya?”

 

 

Yesterday? How long have I been out??

 

 

“My life was perfect until I met you!” I’m lying. I’m only saying it to hurt him the same way he’s hurting me. “heh, you and i both know thats a lie. You husband wasnt hittin it right and on top ‘a dat he was a fuckin child molesta. yer life wasnt shit until you met me. admit it. my thick juicy dong did it fer ya huh?"

 

 

Shut up.

 

 

“had ya playin with tha box in the shower, yeah? I bet everytime he fucked you ya thought of me. made you cum so good, you were all wet and moist.”

 

 

Shut up.

 

 

“i saved you y/n. without me you aint shit!”

 

 

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!”

 

 

I grabbed the steal toothbrush holder on the bathroom sink and swung with everything I had in me. But the short fucker had been to swift and restrained me from behind. My arm was being twisted so far behind my back I thought I was gonna pass out. But I fought back the pain and struggled against him. “You fucking psycho! You’re crazy! Bat shit crazy mutherfucker!”

 

 

I felt the temperature in the room drop as he let me go. I feel to my knees and cradled my arm while turning around to sneer at him only to be stopped by the look on his face.

 

 

“S-sans…?”

 

 

“crazy….heheh. yeah…that’s _exactly_ what paps said...”

 

 

 

 

 

* **YOU’VE MET THE BUTCHER** *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader finally got some shit off her chest. Sans is just way to damn crazy but he makes some good points. The sex was pretty bomb. ;) Also he's not really a fan of the word ‘crazy’. The 'you've met the butcher' is a reference to an awesome ass song. It goes pretty well with this chapter!
> 
> Edit: There might be some non-con in the next chapter idk yet. Let me know if you guys want me to.


	23. I'm Sorry That I'm Misbehaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay ya'll i am sooooo sorry for that April fools joke I did to you guys. I meant to put this out yesterday but I went to the movies with my fam. I just want you all to know I would never quit on you. I may be slow at updating but this is OUR story okay? We gonna finish it together. I already know how its gonna end too. But again my junkies I'm sorry.  
> Here's a chapter for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans has you in a basement.

*DARKNESS*

 

My head hurts….I can’t move….what happened?

 

_'crazy….heheh. yeah…that’s exactly what paps said…'_

 

I gasp loudly as I try to sit up. “ugh….my head.” I try to move my hair out of my eyes but quickly realize my hands are restrained. What…? I look down to see my wrists shackled. I yank my hands against them, attempting to free myself but to no avail.

 

“Help me!!!! Please somebody help me! Help!!!!!!! Please….”

 

“good morning sunshine.”

 

Sans.

 

There he is, standing next to the bed, smiling as if nothing is wrong. “...Just kill me.” I say with no emotion at all. This is no way to live. If all he’ll do is continue toying around with me…there’s no reason for me to live now is it?

 

Frisk comes to mind.

 

I automatically regret the words that just left my lips. Why would I say that? What’s happening to me?? God, please help me.

 

Sans rushes to my side “are ya crazy or somethin? why would ya say dat mama? huh? please don’t say shit like dat.”

 

Is he serious? He impregnates, kidnaps, and attacks me now he wants to play the caring card. I regret what I said but I don’t let him know it. I have got to find a way out of here. I don’t know how but I’ve got to. I still need to get back to Frisk. I don’t know how monster pregnancies work so I need to act fast.

 

“Do you care about me?” I ask. He nods and runs his fingers across my forhead “you know I do. you weren’t actin yerself up there. thats why I had to bring you down here, to keep you from freakin out again.”

 

I look around to get a good look at my surroundings. It’s a damp smell lingering in the air, not to mention cold.

 

I’m in a fucking basement.

 

The basement is poorly lit by a single light bulb hanging in the middle of the room. When I do get a good look around I notice the bars. Like jail bars all around me.

 

I’m in a cell.

 

I unconsciously struggle against the shackles. “i fuckin adore you y/n. don’t make that same mistake ya did upstairs or else i will cut my kid out and leave ya for dead. as long as i got a part of ya i….but im gonna do everthin on my part ta ensure that don’t happen.”

 

I try not to show the absolute fear I’m feeling and attempt to give him a loving smile “O-okay. I’m sorry that I’m misbehaving. Let’s just start over. What do you wanna do, Sansy?” He flinched at the pet name.

 

“i want ya to take these prenatal vitamins real quick. after dat im gonna have my bro whip ya up somethin nice. aint no tellin when the last time ya ate. my poor baby’s probably starvin inside ya.” I hold back a snark reply and question something I’ve always wondered about up until now.

 

Pap? He holds my head up and slips one of the vitamins in my mouth. I keep my mouth open as he pours enough water for me to swallow the pill. “I don’t think I got the pleasure of meeting your brother yet. Does he know…?” Sans stands up from the bed and walks over to the iron bars. He takes out his keys and tries to unlock the gate. He struggles, his hands shaking drastically “he uhhh…he knows of you.”

 

With that he unlocks the gate and scurries through locking it once again. He doesn’t look at me after that as he disappears upstairs. I look around the basement once again. It’s huge. Like an underground jail made for an unexpected victim like me. A part of me wonders how many others he’s brought down here because surely I could not be the only one.

 

My legs are completely shackled as well, slightly spread apart. I’m wearing a thin white night gown that’s hitched up quite a bit. There’s no telling what he did to me while I was out. I squirm trying to free myself once again. He’s got these on pretty good.

 

Now what?

 

Sans POV

 

 

she was askin a lota questions, fuck. only thing floodin my mind is getting her something to eat.

 

“pap! can you come out here? i need ya ta cook something for a friend of mine!” I call upstairs.

 

silence.

 

huh, maybe he’s still sleepin. odd of him but hey with all the work he gets done he needs a day or two ta himself. i shoulda asked her what she liked ta eat. i open the fridge and just plan ta just wing it. hmmm…maybe a sandwich? there’s some leftover spaghetti all the way in the back of the empty fridge.

 

it’s covered in mold.

 

how longs that been here? i feel overflowed with grief for some reason and close the fridge. i’ll leave it there for pap. he’ll want it whenever he wakes up. i could order her some takeout but I don’t want anyone here. if they hear her calling out again it’s a wrap.

 

for both them and her…

 

i check the cabinets but theyre also empty. whens the last i went shoppin again? *thud*what was that? did i hear pap call me? “yeah bro?” i lean on the stairs and look up at his door.

 

maybe i was hearin things again. i told pap about y/n a while ago. he felt a little uneasy about the whole situation but eventually he came around. hes been pretty silent about the ordeal lately. i’ll introduce them to each other soon. he’ll need to know the mother of his niece or nephew.

 

fuck.

 

i cant wait ta meet em. something y/n and i created. together. i feel myself getting hard just thinkin about her. now that shes here i get ta fuck that sweet little cunt whenever i want. so wet and smooth. i pull out my dick and give it a few pumps.

 

‘m supposed ta be feedin her right now but shit…. its been a while since we last fucked. so much I wanna do ta her. so many positions we haven’t tried yet. i don’t wanna cum just yet so i readjust myself back in my shorts and grab my car keys. i wanna cum in her later. maybe paint that pretty face ‘a hers? food first. fuck later.

 

i make sure ta lock every door in the house before i leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys notice how Sans is acting? A little strange right? I swear when I write his dialog its like writing underfell sans. Oh, he threatens to kill you but dont worry he dont mean it. Or does he? He just really wants his baby. And your genitals. Yeah I might do some smut in the next chapter because I been missing my skeletal dong. Oooohhhh I got a lot of freaky things in mind. 
> 
> I love the hell outta yall!  
> Edit: I swear when I read you guys comments I almost teared up. I looked at it before bed so it kinda fucked me up until I put this chapter out. You all were so kind about it, so thank you.<3


	24. I'm Your Little Scarlet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I promised you guys an update soon.

 

I didn't hear Sans come back in so it kinda startled me when he popped up out of nowhere. "~daddy's home." he said in a singsong voice. He pulled out a greasy white paper bag "and he brought his babies grub." I had almost dozed off before he came in but the food smelt nice. My mouth starts to water.

 

I am kinda hungry.

 

I move against my restraints and look up at him "Can you untie me so I could eat please?" He sits the bag on the dresser to my left and shakes his head "tried ta do it your way last time remember? and it went left." I give him the puppy dog eyes and try again "Please. My body is aching from head to toe. And the um, baby, wants to sit up while I eat. What if I choke?"

 

Sans looks like he's contemplating whether or not he should untie me. As soon as I mention the baby he blushes and begins to remove the restraints sitting them in the corner of the cell. As soon as he's done I sit up and stretch. God that's so much better! I readjust my white nightgown and fold my hands politely on my lap looking back up at Sans. If I can continue to play 'good girl' I might have a shot of getting out of here.

 

The look in his eyes when he see's me do this is complete....lust...nothing but lust. A look that makes me feel like he'll throw me down and fuck me senseless. A look that gets me incredibly wet and I hate myself for it. He opens the bag and takes out a burger and fries. He hadn't brought a plate so he used the paper bag to pour the fries onto.

 

"i know it aint the healthiest food for a baby but it was the only place close to my house." I rub my wrists as he sits the bag on my lap. It doesn't take me that long to dig in. The burger is thick and juicy. The fries are crisp and salty. I couldn't help the moan that escapes from my lips. Sans brushes some of my hair out of my face and rubs my belly "is baby happy?"

 

I nod and continue eating. Sans pulls out something for me to drink. Where on earth did that come from? He brings the styrofoam cup to my lips as I look inside it. Water with a few ice cubes in it. "i didnt know what you liked so i got _wat_ -ever hehe." I fight the urge to roll my eyes at the lame pun. 

 

It doesn't take long for me to finish my food and drink. I feel so refreshed now but I could really use a shower. Sans takes the trash and sits it in the bin next to the bed. "ive been thinkin a lot about us. i want to have a perfect life with you 'n our kid. jus you 'n me." I look down at my hands. "You say that i'm pregnant with you child but...I thought it wasn't possible for a human to have children with a monster."

 

Sans scoffs "whoeva told ya that needs their goddamn head cut off. humans and monstas been fuckin since the beginnin of time. when monstas lived on the surface all those years ago what do ya think happened? there were freaks out there who got their rocks off fuckin monstas, same goes for them. people fucked and fucked until eventually somebody got knocked up. we like ta call em half breeds. trust me when i say there are some ugly ass human/monsta babies out there. depends on the parents i 'spose. now ours...ours is gonna be perfect."

 

"But what if its a weird mutation of both parents? What if the baby comes out deformed covered in skin and bone? Did you think about that? And if you knew I could get pregnant why did you continue to cum inside of me?!" So he knew it was a possibility all this time? I'm so pissed at him for that! 

 

He climbs on top of me and gently pushes me down on the pillow "this is the reason why." Just then I feel a tug at my stomach. Like someone was knocking the wind outta me and pushing it back in at the same time. Then out of nowhere I see a tiny blue heart pop out of my belly. Its no bigger than a lady bug.

 

Oh god...is this my baby's soul?

 

I've heard about souls but never saw one up close. Not even my own...Tears stream down my face as I move my stomach forward and ask Sans to please put it back. Its too tiny to be so careless. I felt protective of it, like I never wanted anything to happen too it. I'm its mother after all...why does it sound so foreign? Frisk was my only baby and now I have another. Seeing the tiny light blue heart let me know that this is real. I'm pregnant once again. 

 

Sans quickly places the small soul back into me. I felt so much better. "its fine as long as you safely put it back within the 30 second time frame . did ya see how small it was. heh, thats us mama. a part of both you 'n me. were gonna be parents. im gonna be a parent..." he says that last part more to himself than to me. I rest a hand on my tummy and rub it soothingly.

 

He trails soft kisses down my neck and rubs my hips. I'm still sore from where he bit me. "lemme make love to ya. not any 'a dat hot steamy mess but real love makin. lemme show ya how much i want ya in my life." Make love to me? in this messed up situation i'd hardly call it that especially if i'm not compliant. "It doesn't matter what I say. You'll just take what you want like you always do."

 

I know it could upset him but I just cant help it. He really gets under my skin at times. 

He's trying to fight the urge of hurting me again, I could tell as his eye twitches. He continues to rub my hips and kisses down to my exposed neck. Its a nightgown with spaghetti straps so there's a lot on display for him. I try hold back that moan in the back of my throat but that proved to be pointless when he started rubbing me through my panties.

 

"Aaaahhh....." I subconsciously open my legs a bit wider. The friction between his bones and underwear was almost too much. I could feel him moving up and down spreading my juices over my clit making it so much more sensitive. I could hear the slickness as he continued to rub me. "fuck. listen to dat. *squelching noises* when did ya get so wet for me hm? god your so warm."

 

I throw my head back and grind against his hand. Its always like this. I try not to become tempted by him but I just can't help it. Especially now,with me rubbing my hands along his shoulder and chest. Bringing him down to my level just to push my tongue into his mouth. He allows me to climb on top of him. I rub my breasts on his chest and push myself further into his hand. He breaks the kiss and grabs a handful of my ass, "or we could just fuck like animals? as long as im tearin ya pussy up i dont care how we do it."

 

This monster is driving me crazy.

 

I lift the nightgown over my head and throw it to the floor. I grab his hands and rub them on my tits while sitting on his hard cock. "Take me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh guys the tiny soul! I could imagine it and was just like "awwww." But yeah there are half human half monster kids that used to wander around but they were disposed of by some higher ups. Didn't have time to mention it in my story cause this was sorta rushed. And I know I promised sexy times with Sans but I was just too tired to do so. Work has been crazy lately. Working in customer service is soooo taxing. I hope I'm not making reader look easy. I know she can get hard but come on, you know you'd let Sans in the cookie jar too. He's just too persuasive. I promise the next chapter we fuck him! >:)


End file.
